A Lost Prince
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: After falling off a cliff, Prince Atem develops amnesia. Mahad and Mana, running from Pharaoh Aknadin's cruelty, find the prince in the desert, who doesn't remember who he is. Not only that, but he lives with an older toy maker who looks like Shimon and his grandson, whom Atem claims is his twin. Can Atem gain back his memory and take back his throne? Based on The Lion King.
1. Prologue: New Birth

**Now that I'm done with To The Unknown FINALLY, I'm ready to do this story, which is The Lion King based story. About a year ago, I was listing story ideas based off of movies I really liked and think would be great with Yu-Gi-Oh. It was when I decided to write Yu-Gi-Oh fan fictions from now on. Most of those movie based stories were denied since then, due to me not being interested or not figuring out the plots. I did leave two of those listed ideas: this one and another one that was The Parent Trap based. I normally would've tried the other one, since it came first, but there are two reasons why The Switcheroo is not going first. 1. I already made two Parent Trap based stories and I'm bored with fan fictions I've already done in the past. 2. I haven't come up with a complete different storyline to it from the other two I made. So, there you have it! I came up with this idea, due to the fact that the last season of Yu-Gi-Oh, Memory World, reminded me so much of The Lion King. Every aspect of it seemed to point out to The Lion King and even Littlekuriboh made a joke about that in his video Pharaoh's Throne and no, this idea did not come from that video. This story idea was on my profile for over a year, so that wouldn't make any wick of sense. You can ask Aqua Girl 007 if you don't believe me. I talked to her about this story before the video even came out. Without farther ado, let's get started on this story, based off of The Lion King. Review please!**

Aknadin was the high priest of the Pharaoh's court and the king's brother. For so long, he had been with his brother through thick and thin, even through the war. Pharaoh Aknamkanon was the king of Egypt and a noble one too. Everyone knew of him and how he would fight for peace throughout Egypt. Though, war would break and he would have to fight to protect his people.

During the war with the Persians, Aknamkanon discovered the most shocking news: his wife was carrying a child. The king was most pleased with this news, including the possibility of _twins_ being involved. Aknadin found his way to the throne starting to become farther and farther away, especially if this were to involve _twins_ in the matter. Still, Aknadin stood by his brother's side, seeing this was no time to be worrying about gaining the crown or not. He would worry about that later.

It was not long before Aknamkanon finally reunited with his beautiful wife and now newborn son. His wife Hathor had been through so much during the war, especially with having to run from the enemies, who were gaining closer to her. She had to run through the lands of Egypt while carrying her son. She had mentioned this to the king, showing a hint of sadness about something. Nobody really could tell what the two would be sad about, since they had just given birth to their new baby.

There was a ceremony, celebrating the birth of Prince Atem. Aknadin was at home with his wife, who was giving birth to a son of their own, Prince Seth. The brother of the king was not really interested in attending the ceremony of Prince Atem anyways. It was already enough that he had to deal with the fact that he would _never_ take the throne and the young Prince was now taking that spot. Aknadin found this to be very unfair indeed.

After the birth of Prince Seth, helping his wife going through labor, Aknadin walked through the garden of the palace. He needed to take his mind off of things for a while. Shimon was found making his way to the Pharaoh's brother. Aknadin rose two eyebrows, wondering what Shimon had to say. He didn't really like the older priest, so to speak, for reasons never mentioned in the presence of the public.

"Hello, Priest Aknadin, I'm here to announce that the Pharaoh is on his way, so you better have a good excuse for not attending the ceremony!" Shimon glared displeased.

"I have my reasons, Priest Shimon! You can be sure that it was of mere importance!" Aknadin said plainly.

"I sure hope so! It is your nephew afterall and you know very well how important this is to your brother!"

"You mean half brother or is your memory dying?" Aknadin asked as Shimon's eyes darted another direction, then narrowed his eyes.

"I know you have every right to hate me and I made a terrible mistake in the past, but we must let it die. Don't let this effect the relationship of your brother. He loves you with his dear heart."

"Shimon!" The Pharaoh called out, not hearing the previous conversation Shimon had with Aknadin. He turned and bowed to the king. "Is everything okay?

"Everything is fine, sir! I'll let you two talk," Shimon said and with that he left. He always had known of Aknadin's hatred toward him, not that he didn't think he deserved it. Shimon carried a dark secret that was only known to Pharaoh Aknamkanon and Priest Aknadin. In truth, when the Pharaoh before Aknamkanon ruled, he would continually neglect his wife every day. Shimon felt sorry for the woman and comforted her when her husband was gone. Shimon did the unthinkable for one time to the young queen and she carried a son not too long after that. Aknamkanon was the first to figure out this horrifying discovery, that Shimon was his _true father_ at age 15, and told his brother, who never forgave the old priest after that. In truth, Shimon greatly regretted for what he did and even had a hard time forgiving himself, but still loved Aknamkanon as his own blood son, which he was.

"Hathor and I never saw you at the ceremony!" Aknamkanon said displeased, after Shimon left

"_That was today?_ Oh, my king, I feel so _awful_! With my wife giving birth, it must've slipped my mind!" Aknadin lied, acting like he cared.

The king sighed and said, "I suppose I can forgive you, but you must understand your priorities and responsibilities!"

"Of course!"

"I would let this slide, but you've been delaying your responsibilities as the high priest! You are _the future king_ after all! I hope you understand this!"

"I do, Pharaoh! We've never always agreed on the same terms, but when it comes to loyalty, I'm always by your side!"

Aknamkanon sighed deeply, then showed a smile on his face before saying, "congratulations on your child's birth."

"Same to you! I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I know my son will make a loyal companion to the future king!"

"I hope so, my brother! Co'mon, let us eat!"

"Yes, my Pharaoh!"

"And Aknadin, I know you're still angry at Shimon, but we must put the past behind us and move on. It maybe hard, I know your ways, but if you don't forgive Shimon, you will find yourself in a dark void of no return. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Pharaoh," Aknadin replied, still scrunching his eyebrows together before his brother nodded. He followed the Pharaoh to the dinning room of the palace.


	2. Kingdom of Egypt

**Next chapter! This is where the story begins and starts getting interesting. I hope you like this, because I've been trying hard how to set up the beginning. Also, Atem's childhood is only gonna last shortly. Most of this story is basically when Atem is older. Though, this will go through a bit of his childhood. Review please!**

Eight years have passed since the birth of Prince Atem. He grew up strong and energetic. He loved playing, running, and making noise at this age. Of course, he was raised in a very strict environment, being the future king of Egypt. Aknamkanon made sure that his son was raised to take on ruling a whole country.

The sun was shown peeping in the East of Egypt. It was still slightly dark, but cutting close to morning. The sound of running feet was heard from a small room to another room in the palace. A little boy with a white man's skirt, bare feet, dark skin, and a ponytail on the side of his head with the rest being bald was seen running through the palace toward the room of the Pharaoh and his queen.

"Daddy! Daddy! Com'on Daddy, we gotta go, wake up!" Atem cried out, running to where his parents were sleeping. He slipped on one of the slaves sleeping on the floor._ "Sorry!"_ He got himself up and ran to the room. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" He kept shaking his father to wake up, who was tired as a lion.

_"Our son's awake,"_ Hathor said to her sleeping husband in a moan.

_"Before the sun rises, he's _your_ son,"_ Aknamkanon responded tiredly.

"Daddy! Daddy! Co'mon Daddy, wake up!" Atem cried out, pulling on his father's arm, before his hands slipped and his legs ran backwards to catch himself before falling onto his bottom. He then threw the curtain of the room open with glaring eyes. "YOU PROMISED!"

Aknamkanon turned his head and saw the glaring eyes from his son, then said, _"okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up."_

"Yeah!" Atem said excitedly, jumping up and down out of the room before Aknamkanon let out a long yawn.

"Where in he world does he get the ability to be a morning person?" Aknamkanon asked, slightly chuckling.

"I have no idea," Hathor replied, quietly laughing.

"I think he gets it from you, Hathor."

"_I don't know._ You can be quite a morning person yourself."

Aknamkanon sighed, hearing his wife laughing at his misery. He dressed himself in his man's skirt, jewelry, and sandals. Atem also dressed himself in his sandals and gold jewelry. They both walked to the balcony of the palace where they could see the whole kingdom. The view was amazing and enormous.

"Look Atem, everything you see here is our kingdom," Aknamkanon showed his son.

"WOW!" Atem replied excitedly.

"In the future when I step down, all of this will be yours."

_"Everything?"_

"Everything!"

"COOL! And I get to do whatever I want?" Atem replied the happiest grin on his face.

"To a certain _extent_. A king also has responsibilities, as you know. He must protect his kingdom and the people that live in it."

Atem nodded, understanding his father's words. He then looked out at the kingdom some more. "What about beyond the palace?"

"Yes. Egypt is a huge country. It reaches along the Nile. Though, you still have to wait until you're older to go beyond the palace, Atem."

_"Aw."_

"Long ago, Egypt used to be split into two kingdoms, the Upper and Lower Kingdom. Though, our forefathers claimed all of Egypt after the Lower Kingdom deceased. Now, the two are one country and we unite as one. The Nile provides us water we need for our crops. It is our resource for all of Egypt's beauty."

"_Wow,_ I had no idea! That's awesome!"

"Good morning, my Pharaoh!" Shimon, the priest and holder of the millennium key, greeted.

"Good morning Shimon!" Aknamkanon greeted his loyal priest.

"Checking in with the morning report!"

"Fire away!"

While Shimon was giving Aknamkanon the morning report of what was happening in Egypt, Atem instantly became bored. He noticed a fly buzzing about and ran out to try to catch it. Unfortunately, he wasn't successful for the fly was too fast, but Atem was determined to catch that fly no matter how long or how much it took. The fly landed on one of the pots and Atem jumped to catch it, but ended up falling into the pot.

Atem moaned in complaint before being spotted by Mahad, who was only a few years older than the prince. He was about 13 years old and was training to be a priest someday. He showed a quirky smirk on his face with folded arms as if he caught Atem doing something naughty.

"What in the world are you doing?" Mahad asked.

"Trying to catch a fly," Atem replied, bowing his head. Mahad looked back at where Shimon was talking with the Pharaoh.

"Here, let an old pro show ya how ta sneak up," Mahad whispered as Atem smirked deviously. "Just stay low and wait until you know Shimon won't notice you and than get him."

_"Okay,"_ Atem replied in a whisper before sinking himself inside the pot. Mahad quietly joined in with Shimon.

"I will see to it that they are satisfied!" Aknamkanon said with a nod before turning his head to where Atem previously was before trying to catch a fly. "_Atem!_ Where is that boy?"

"_Oh dear,_ I hope he didn't run off somewhere-" Shimon said before Atem leaped out of the pot and hooked right onto him with his arms and legs. _"YAH!"_

Mahad gawked up laughing as Atem got off of Shimon, who looked like he just had a heart attack. Aknamkanon covered his mouth, trying hard not to laugh as much as Mahad was at this moment. Shimon glared at Mahad with disapproval, knowing he was _somewhat_ responsible for Atem sneaking up on the poor priest and scaring him half to death. Atem was laughing the loudest from that adventure. He was proud of himself for successfully pouncing on Shimon.

"Did you see that, Daddy? Did you see that? Mahad taught me that!" Atem cried excitedly as Aknamkanon picked his son up in his air, laughing.

"I saw that! You're getting to be a big boy!" Aknamkanon said proudly, hugging his son. "But no more going inside the pots, you know I hate it when you do it."

_"Okay."_

"Pharaoh, there's a tomb robber inside the Great Pyramid!" A fellow priest, who wore the millennium ring, cried out.

"Thank you, Djehuti," Aknamkanon replied, then began walking out of the balcony.

"Can I come with you?" Atem asked.

"No son," Aknamkanon replied before disappearing into the palace.

_"I never get to go anywhere,"_ Atem whined.

"Oh, don't worry about them, they're nothing but thieving scoundrels that come from the scums of the lands!" Shimon said, trying to brighten up the prince. Atem sighed in disappointment.

"I suppose," Atem replied, then decided to go off to find something else to do.

Atem went outside into the palace gardens to play with his friends. Unfortunately, it was probably bath time at this point for Seth and Mana was still asleep. Mahad was still around though, so Atem decided to go look for him. The prince happened to spot his uncle Aknadin, on his search to find Mahad, by a fountain. Atem decided to tell his uncle about what his dad just told him.

"Hey Uncle Aknadin, guess what?" Atem asked as Aknadin turned his head and showed a soft smile.

_"What is it?"_ Aknadin asked, seeing his nephew excited to tell him whatever was on his mind. "You know how I despise guessing games."

"I'm going to be the king of Egypt someday!"

"That's neat!"

"Yep, when I grow up, I'm gonna _ruuuuuule_ it all," Atem bragged.

"Well, you are_ prince of Egypt_. Must be exciting for you!"

"So, if I'm king, what will that make you?"

"A monkey's uncle."

"You're so weird."

_"You have no idea,"_ Aknadin teased, then sat on the edge of the fountain. "So, your father showed you the land beyond the palace walls?"

"Yeah, though I'm still not allowed to go there."

"Well, curtainly not, only _the big boys_ get to go there."

"Well, I'm a big boy, so what's up?"

"Oh, Atem, Atem, there are just curtain places you can't go, like the wasteland of the dead North of the city."

"_WASTELAND OF THE DEAD?_ WHOA!" Atem asked excitedly as Aknadin slapped his forehead.

"_Oh dear,_ it seems I have said too much. I suppose there's no harm done. Just promise me you will _never_ go to that _dreadful_ place?"

"No problem!"

"That's a good lad, now you go run along!"

"Okay!" Atem replied, then ran to go tell his cousin Seth. Mana would be too scared to go to the wasteland of the dead and there was no way Mahad would agree to go to the wasteland of the dead. Seth was more of someone Atem would do everything with. _He would surely love to go to a neat place like that!_ Though, Seth was bathing at this point, so Atem ran to the Nile where he would find his cousin bathed at.

"Hey Atem, you wanna play?" Mahad asked.

"Actually, I'm gonna bathe first!" Atem replied before running to where his Aunt Mertities was bathing Seth at.


	3. Big Trouble

**Before you start judging based on the pairings of the Lion King, this is not a yaoi or scandleshipping. I just thought, due to Atem's personality in this, that he would most likely ask Seth about going someplace dangerous. For the childhood scenes, Nala will be played by Seth. Also, some ending parts as well, because Seth plays a big role in this story. Review please!**

There, at the private part of the Nile used to royal baths, were two women and a small boy at the age of 8. One woman with beautiful long brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and dark tanned skin that was as smooth as silk was bathing the little boy. The other woman had shoulder length black hair, dark eyes, and tanned skin. The boy had a smooth bald head and crystal blue eyes that would seem cold.

Atem was found running to the private bathing area. He took off his man's skirt, then took a dip in the Nile with a bright smile on his face. The blue-eyed boy still had his eyes closed, so the bathing oil used for his head wouldn't get into his eyes.

"Hey Seth!" Atem greeted.

Seth's mother Mertities poured water over-top Seth's head to rinse the oil before the boy dried out his face, opened his eyes, and then smiled replying, "hello Atem!"

"Hey Seth, I just heard about this great place."

_"Atem, I'm kinda busy having my bath!"_ Seth replied, seething through his teeth, with an annoyed glare as his mother poured oil around her son's body.

"And it's time for yours," Hathor said, as she took her son and scrubbed his head and hair, on the side of his head, with bathing oil.

"MOM!" Atem complained, his eyes closed to prevent the oil from getting into his eyes._ "Mom!"_ Hathor took a jug and scooped water into it before pouring it over Atem's head. "Mom, you're messing up my hair!" Hathor chuckled before adding some oil on her son's body, then rinsing it with the water from the Nile. "Okay, I'm clean, can we go now?"

"So, where is it we're going? It better not be anyplace dumb," Seth asked with furrowed eyebrows.

_"No, it's really cool,"_ Atem whispered, trying not to sound too obvious of what he was doing.

"And where is this _really cool place_?" Hathor asked with a smirk on her lips. Atem knew he couldn't just tell his mother _exactly_ where him and Seth were going to go. If his father objected it, so would his mother.

"_Uh..._ a secret place in the garden," Atem lied.

"What's so great about _any_ place in the garden?" Seth asked with a glaring face.

_"I'll show you when we get there,"_ Atem replied seething before winking.

"Oh," Seth replied with a slight smirk on his face. He turned to his mother. "Uh Mom, can I go with Atem?"

"Hm, what do you think Hathor?" Mertities replied.

"Well..." Hathor replied, thinking in her head.

_"Please!"_ Seth and Atem begged.

"It's alright with me," Hathor allowed.

_"Yeah!"_ The boys replied, climbing out of the water.

"As long as Shimon goes with you."

The boys froze in place and Atem whispered, "no, not _Shimon_."

* * *

Atem and Seth began walking along the garden where they were to be looked after by Shimon. They had to figure out a plan to avoid Shimon and go to the place Atem was wanting to show Seth. It seemed hopeless to _ever_ avoid Shimon. He always had an eye out for the boys and they knew this would be a problem.

Luckily, Seth had a plan. One thing he was good at was coming up with plans to sneak passed the guards, especially one person like Shimon. Him and Atem crawled inside one of the bushes to talk in private.

"So, where is this place really at?" Seth asked with a smirk on his face.

_"Your father told me a place called _the Wasteland of the Dead_,"_ Atem whispered to Seth, whose eyes widened with amazement.

"WOW!"

_"_Shhhh Shimon_,"_ Atem whispered, reminding Seth to keep quiet.

_"_Right._ So, where is this at?"_

_"Your father says it's beyond the palace walls and judging by the name, it must be at the graveyard."_

_"I wonder if it's where the poor are buried. I know where that place is,"_ Seth guessed. A smirk appeared on his face. _"You know we're not allowed to leave the palace."_

_"I know. Only the _big boys_ can leave the palace and _we're_ big boys."_

_"This is why you're the greatest cousin I've ever met."_

_"I'm your _only_ cousin."_

"What are you boys hiding?" Shimon asked in a teasing manner.

_"Nothing,"_ the boys replied, popping out of the bush. Shimon chuckled in reply.

"I swear, you boys remind me of your fathers by every second. You boys are up to _something_."

"We're not up to anything!" Atem lied in protest.

"Whatever you say!" Shimon smirked as the boys laughed, then hid back inside the bush.

_"I have an idea to avoid him,"_ Seth whispered with a smirk on his face. He grabbed Atem by the wrist and they both snuck out of the bushes to the other side.

Seth led Atem around the garden, behind the row of bushes, sneaking around Shimon to the inside of the palace. They then snuck passed the guards, then buried themselves inside of the stack of hay on a wheel barrel to sneak out of the palace. They succeeded and were now outside of the palace walls. The boys hopped out of the hay, without anyone looking, and ran to where the dead were normally buried.

"Looks like we lost him!" Seth said panting heavily.

"_I_ am a genius," Atem bragged.

"Hey genius, it was _my_ idea!"

"Yeah, but _I_ pulled it off,"

_"With me!"_

"Oh yeah!" Atem smirked as he attacked Seth and the boys wrestled on the sandy ground. They rolled around, trying to pin the other down. Though, Seth was successful at pinning Atem down, despite being younger than him.

"Pinned ya!" Seth smirked with victory in his eyes.

_"Hey, let me up!"_ Atem glared, pushing Seth off him. He sat up, then a smirk appeared on his face before attacking Seth again. This time, they rolled down the hill and kept rolling until Seth was found on top of Atem, pinning him to the ground.

_"Pinned again!"_ Seth smirked, showing off.

"Hey look!" Atem said, facing what looked like a graveyard. Seth slowly picked himself up on his feet, then helped Atem on his feet. They walked to the graveyard filled with the dead buried by the poor, since they had no money to perform a _proper_ burial for their dead. They finally made it to another part of the graveyard for the higher class that showed man-made tombs.

_"WHOA!"_ The boys said in amazement.

"It's really creepy," Seth said with amazement and a smirk up his lips.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Atem asked.

"We could get in big trouble."

"Ha, I know!"

"I wonder if any ghosts are still in there."

"There's only one way to know," Atem replied, taking Seth by the hand. "Co'mon, let's go check it out." He and Seth walked together, holding hands, inside the cave.

"Stop right there!" A familiar voice cried out, who sounded very furious.

_"Oh shoot,"_ Atem muttered before the boys turned around to find Shimon, who seemed very astounded and furious.

"The only checking out you'll be doing will be to check out of here!" Shimon asked furiously.

_"Aw man!"_ Atem whined.

"We're way beyond the palace walls!"

"Sounds like the old priest is scared!" Seth smirked mockingly.

"That's Mr. Old Priest to you, young man!" Shimon replied as a combat, his finger pressed against Seth's nose. "... and right now we're all in very real danger!"

"Danger HA! I walk on the wild side, I laugh in the face of danger. _HAW! HAW! HAW! HAW!_" Atem said, walking inside the tomb, then leaning against it, before shooting his head off for a fake laughter. Just then, he heard a bunch of laughter from what seemed to come from _a group of men_. Atem gasped, then ran to Seth, both boys hugging each other for protection.

"Well, well, well what have we got here?" One bandit asked as soon as the three bandits appeared from behind the cave.

"Looks like we have a trio of _trespassers_!" Another bandit replied.

"Sorry to bother you three, we'll just be going and-" Shimon said before being cut off.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait I know _you_, you're the Pharaoh's little _stooge_," The first bandit said.

"I am the Pharaoh's Priest thank you!"

"And that must make _you_?" The second bandit asked, pointing to Atem.

"Future king!" Atem said, trying to be brave.

"Do you know what we do to kings that step out of their kingdom?" The first bandit asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"_Pff,_ You can't do anything to me!" Atem protested.

"Atem, we should get going," Shimon told Atem, trying to keep him from saying anything to rouse the bandits.

"But Shimon, you told me they were nothing but thieving scoundrels that come from the scums of the lands!"

"Atem-"

"What did you call us?" the third bandit glared, their eyes directing at Shimon.

"We'll be leaving now, it's time to get going!" Shimon said.

"Aw, but we would _love_ it if you stuck around," The first bandit smirked, surrounding the three.

Just then, Shimon and the boys ran for their lives with the three bandits catching up to them. Seth and Atem ran as fast as they could, holding the other's hand. They never looked behind them, being too scared to do so. Atem led Seth inside one of the pyramids, remembering that his father was around the Great Pyramid. Atem knew how to avoid the traps in the pyramid and all the hiding places to hide at.

Atem and Seth hid behind one of the boulders as the bandits grew closer to them. They both hugged each other tightly, fearing for their upcoming death. Atem kept thinking to himself over and over that he should've listened to his father to never go beyond the palace walls. He was just glad he wasn't alone.

_"Here kiddy, kiddy, kiddy,"_ the second bandit said as the three slowly came closer to the boys' location.

"_HEY!_ What do you think you're doing?" A familiar voice cried out.

"STAY AWAY FROM OUR BOYS RIGHT NOW!" Another familiar voice cried out after him.

"We're not doing anything, your highness! HONEST!" The third bandit lied.

The boys couldn't hear anything else besides the bandits running away. Atem and Seth panted, looking directly at each other before appearing from the boulder. They saw their fathers from the pyramid endurance. Neither of them looked happy. In fact, they looked _furious_, though Aknadin seemed to hide some sort of _guilt_ inside him.

It didn't matter to the boys that their fathers were furious with them, they ran into their arms, crying their eyes out. Aknamkanon sighed deeply before eying his brother, who nodded in response. They decided to take their sons home before punishing them.

"Take Seth home. I've got to teach my son a lesson," Aknamkanon said to his brother.

"I will. Seth, let's go, you're in alot of trouble," Aknadin ordered.

_"Yes father,"_ Seth replied in a weeping voice. He looked at Atem with a smile. "_I_ thought you were brave." Atem sighed while staring down at the sandy ground. He let his father take his hand and lead him back to the palace.


	4. The Night Before

**Okay, you know we're getting close to the huge conflict of the story. I hope you like this part. I like this one, because it shows a cute little scene of a father and son. I thought this scene was the most beautiful scene in the Lion King. Also, instead of doing the scene with Scar and the hyenas, since I'm gonna mention that again later on, I'm replacing it with Atem and Seth having their night time. I think it's a good way to show more of their bond, which will be important later on in the story. Review please!**

Atem was being taken to the palace while wiping off his tears and preparing himself for the punishment of his life. He just _knew_ his father would get the whip on him. He kept wishing over and over again that he would've listened and never have gone to the Wasteland of the Dead. Even his uncle told him it was a bad idea! _Why wouldn't he listen?_

Aknamkanon couldn't understand why Atem would disobey him like this. He _never_ wanted this to happened and now he had almost lost his son. Couldn't Atem see that there was a _reason_ his father said _'no'_? Atem knew better than this! He knew what he did was wrong!

Still, Aknamkanon couldn't get out the whip. His son had already been through enough trouble for one day. Atem was still scared to death from almost being killed by a bunch of thieves. The other question bugged the king of _how_ they got there. If it wasn't for Aknadin, he wouldn't have known the boys were even in the graveyard.

Aknamkanon took Atem to his room and he was about to bend over for the whip.

"Son, I want you to sit down," Aknamkanon ordered in a serious tone with narrowed eyes filled with seriousness and sorrow. Atem did as he was told and sat on his bed. "I'm _very_ disappointed in you."

_"I know,"_ Atem replied, his gaze turning from his father.

"You could've been _killed_! You deliberately disobeyed me! And what's worse, you put Seth in danger!"

"I'm sorry. _I was only trying to be brave like you,_" Atem said in a cracked voice. More than feeling awful that he almost got killed, he hated the way his father looked at him, filled with disappointment and hurt.

"I'm only brave when I _have_ to be," Aknamkanon said, more softly this time. He bent over on one knee and cupped his son's chin to look directly at him. "Atem... being _brave_, doesn't mean you go _looking_ for trouble."

_"But you're never scared of _anything_."_

"I was today," Akamkanon admitted quietly as Atem looked at his father in disbelief.

"You were?"

"Yes, I thought I might lost you," Aknamkanon explained in a soft smile as he placed his hand on Atem's cheek.

"_Oh._ I guess then Pharaohs get scared too huh?" Atem said with a smile of his own. He now understood that even his own father got scared sometimes. His father nodded in reply. "But you know what?"

_"What?"_

"I think those guys were even scareder" Atem smirked.

"That's because _nobody_ messes your dad. Come here you!" Aknamkanon smirked as he took Atem and nuggied him lightly.

_"Hey! No! Ah!"_ Atem said playfully with a smirk up his lips. He began attacking his father playfully, both wrestling on the floor. They both laughed as Aknamkanon got up and ran out of the room and into the garden. Atem ran after his father, finally catching him and they both rolled around the grass under the night sky. They finally were on their backs, laying under the stars side by side. "Hey Dad!"

_"Hm?"_

"We're pals right?"

"Right."

"We'll _always_ be together."

"For the time being," Aknamkanon replied honestly. He put his arm around Atem, who looked at his father questionable. "There will be a time when I will have to go, like my father did. When that happens, I want you to look up at the stars." He pointed to the stars in the sky as Atem looked up. "I will always be there watching over you, like my father is watching me right now, when you take the throne."

"You mean I will become king when you're _gone_?"

"I'm afraid so, son. Hopefully, that will not be for a long time, but when it does, always look up at the stars and I will be watching over you."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I don't either. I want you to do me a favor son," Aknamkanon said as Atem looked up at his father with listening ears. "I don't want you to blame yourself, if I ever do leave. Life and death are part of life and sometimes we have to accept that fact."

"Why would I blame _myself_?"

"I did when my father died. I said some things I shouldn't have said. If it wasn't for Shimon, I wouldn't have had the will to rule this country. Having you also helped understand alot about what my father went through. I also want you to keep your family close."

"You mean like Seth?"

"Yes, because even when I leave, your family will be the only ones you'll have left. Your family will never betray you and will always love you unconditionally. They will _never_ want your throne as much as they want _you_ close to them. If not, then they're not your family. I want you to remember that, understand?"

"Yes father."

"That's my boy."

"Dad, I love you."

"I love you too, son," Aknamkanon replied, hugging Atem tightly. Atem was glad his father was here with him. He took every word his father said and kept them in his heart. Even if his father was gone, he would always keep the family he knew and trusted in his heart, naming all of them in his head.

Among all of them Atem would trust Seth the most, not counting Mana, who would be queen when they were married. He'd probably be the high priest or captain of the guards. Shimon would probably be his adviser, since he always knew the right things to say. Aknadin and Mahad would be other fellow priests. Aknadin was the high priest right now, but Atem knew when he became Pharaoh, he would need the high priest to be someone he knew and grew close to.

While thinking of these things, Atem slowly fell right to sleep with Aknamkanon carrying him to bed.

* * *

Seth had just faced a huge whipping from his father for running off like that and told him to never listen to Atem. At this point, he was just mad at his father for being so strict about _everything_. It wasn't like he was _trying_ to get in trouble. Besides that, Atem was brave throughout the whole crisis. They'd probably be dead if it wasn't for him, even if it was _Atem_ who got them into that whole mess.

When Seth was sure that his father was gone, he snuck out of his room and ran to Atem's room. He wanted to check to make sure his cousin was okay. He probably faced the worst furry from the Pharaoh himself. Seth was aware that his uncle _never_ took disobedience well. He slowly crept to Atem's bed and shook his cousin, who then moaned and woke up.

_"Seth,"_ Atem moaned.

_"You okay?"_ Seth asked. "Dad was _really_ mad about what happened."

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I got you into this mess. I was just trying to be brave like Dad and I only made things worse."

"You _were_ brave, Atem! You're the bravest guy I know!"

_"Thanks,"_ Atem said with a smile, then scooted a splot next to him to give Seth room to lay down. Seth laid next to his cousin on the bed. "Dad told me a bunch of stuff!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said that when I become king, he'll be gone. I can look up at the stars and he'll be watching me."

"You mean he'll be watching your every move? _Creepy._"

Atem chuckled, then smirked, "when I become Pharaoh, I want you to be captain of the guards. I know you're good at planning things. Though, I'd also like for you to be my High Priest."

"You mean like Dad?"

"Yeah. Not to mention you're like my best best friend."

"Thanks! You're like my best best friend too! Your dad can still be a priest and I'll make Shimon my adviser and Mahad can be my other priest."

"Why Shimon as your adviser. He's such a bore!"

"He gives good advice and tells great stories."

"_True._ Father doesn't like him."

"_Uncle Aknadin doesn't like Shimon?_ Why? He can be a bore sometimes, but he's also fun to mess around with too."

"I overheard Dad talking to Mom one time. It's _really_ creepy," Seto said with an evil smirk. Atem grew with interest and developed a smirk of his own.

_"Tell!"_

"Well... I heard that our dads are actually _half_ brothers. See, when Grandma and Grandpa were still alive, Shimon laid with Grandma and she had your father inside her. So, Shimon is your real grandpa."

"So... Shimon is my grandpa? How does _that_ work?"

"I don't know. I asked Dad and he told me that he would tell me when I'm older, but it's something people do when they have babies by _lying together_."

"That's weird. We've laid together before and we don't get babies."

"Dad says it has to be a boy and a girl."

"But Mana lays with me sometimes when she has nightmares."

"That's what I told Dad and he said he'd _explain it to me when I'm older_."

"That's just _weird_, Shimon my grandpa? Maybe I should ask Dad about that."

"Probably. He explains stuff more than _my dad_ does!"

Atem thought about the idea of Shimon possibly being his grandpa and a smirk developed upon his lips. He said, "if Shimon is my grandpa, that means he's my family. He can be future king after me!"

"That'd be funny! Shimon being _Pharaoh_? Don't you think he's too old?"

"If he dies, _you_ can be Pharaoh. Besides, Dad says that my family would never want my throne as much as they want me."

"I wish Dad was like that. All he talks about is what would happen if _he_ was Pharaoh. I _never_ wanna be Pharaoh! I wanna be... captain of the guards. Then, I can kill Persians!"

"Wanna play Kings and Priests tomorrow?"

"You bet cha! you'll make me captain right?" Seth asked with a perky smirk on his face.

"You bet!" Atem replied, then yawned before Seth got up and began leaving the room.

"Goodnight Atem, I'll see ya tomorrow!" Seth greeted before leaving and walking on his way to his room.


	5. The Cliff Fall

**I decided to just go ahead and finish up Atem's childhood beginning, so I can get to the actual conflict of the story. Yes, you guys guessed it, this is when Aknamkanon will face his tragic death. I've been trying to see how this is going to work, but I think I've come up with a perfect solution. Review please!**

Atem woke up the next morning only to find his uncle walking toward him with a smile on his face. The boy looked up with a perky face, then ran to his uncle. A smile was written on his face and a giggle left his mouth. It seemed that Aknadin was planning something. Atem could see it in his eyes.

"Looks like you're up. Are you ready to go on an outing?" Aknadin asked.

"To where?" Atem asked.

"A fishing trip. I talked to your father and we thought it would be neat for all of us to catch some fish together."

_"Really?"_

"M-hm," Aknadin responded with a nod.

"_COOL!_ Can Seth come along?"

"I'm afraid not. Seth is going to stay here to spend time with his mother. They need some quality time together."

"But they're _always_ together."

"Yes, but they want to spend time together and you don't want to disappoint Seth, do you?"

_"I guess."_

"_That's a good boy._ Now, how about you go get ready, alright?"

"Alright."

Atem sighed, then searched for servants before finding two hands covering his eyes. He jumped before turning around to find Mana behind him with her perky smile. Beside her was Seth, who was chuckling at his cousin's response. Atem smiled, then chuckled.

"Where you going, Atem?" Mana asked.

"Oh, Seth's father said he, Dad, and me are gonna go catch fish," Atem said.

"Dad never told _me_! Think I can come?" Seth asked.

"Uncle Aknadin says that you would rather be with your mom."

"But we're _always_ together. _Dad never lets me have fun!_"

"Maybe if we convince him-"

"_No way!_ I'll follow ya! Maybe if I sneak along, Dad will change his mind."

"I guess, though the last time we snuck out, we got in lots of trouble."

"I heard about what happened. Seth told me you were very brave!" Mana said with her chuckling smile.

"I guess," Atem shrugged.

"Atem, I can hide near the gate and when they open, I can ride the horse out and catch up with you guys to the fishing place. Then, we can go play!" Seth suggested.

"Okay! Mana, you wanna come?" Atem asked.

"_No thank you!_ Last time I went to catch fish, I had itchy mosquito bites," Mana replied.

"You're such a girl!"

"I AM NOT!"

"_Are too!_ Only _girls_ would be afraid of mosquito bites!"

"I'm not afraid, I just don't like them!"

_"Because you're a gir-rl,"_ Atem smirked with a teasy face, cocking his head from side to side. Mana stuck out her tongue.

"You're so mean!"

"Atem, be nice to Mana," Shimon rebuked Atem.

"Sorry Mana," Atem apologized, bowing his head.

"That's okay, I maybe a girl,_ but you're a bo-oy,_" Mana teased with a smirk on her face as Atem shot her a glare with blush entering his cheeks.

"I swear you kids these days. You're almost as bad as your parents, Atem," Shimon said, snorting out a laugh.

"Do you think we'll be like Mom and Dad?" Atem asked Shimon.

"I wouldn't doubt it for a second."

"Anyways, I have to get ready to catch fish!"

"I will get you some servants!

"Thank you, Shimon!"

_"I'll catch up with ya,"_ Seth whispered in Atem's ear before running off.

Atem also entered his room to prepare to catch fish. The servants placed gold cuffs on Atem's arms, earrings in his ears, and tied his side hair up. He was ready to go and left his room, running on his way to his father and uncle, who were waiting near the gates. The servants were loading the supplies needed for the trip on two horses. One for Aknadin and one for Aknamkanon. Several servants were also ordered to follow them for security protection.

Atem sat behind his father before they galloped out of the gate. They were following the Nile to were Aknadin was to show his brother and nephew where this fishing spot was. Little did he know, his son was following them on horseback in a dark cloak. He made sure he was kept unnoticed during the trip. The only person who knew this was Atem.

They followed along the steep cliff near the Nile that was so far high. Aknamkanon looked around, feeling uneasy about this location. He felt as if he was being watched. Atem felt he was being watched as well and looked around nervously. He noticed only a huge cliff and the rocky lands.

Suddenly, an arrow shot at Aknamkanon's horse. The animal made a _neh_ sound, then started moving a zigzag as the guards took out their weapons, looking for the assassin.

"WHO'S THERE?" Aknadin cried out as his brother's horse tripped over the side of the cliff and both Aknamkanon and Atem fell off the side, catching the side of the cliff before they could make a long fall. Atem screamed bloody murder as his father kept his eyes on his son.

"Atem, hold on!" Akamkanon cried out, trying to slide over.

Over on the cliff, the guards were fighting against a group of 10 bandits. They all attacked from all sides and being near the cliff, it was a dangerous fight. Every guard rather fell off the cliff or were killed brutally. It was impossible to kill these guys, since they seemed to have been skillfully trained and could camouflage themselves. Aknadin didn't seem to be putting up a good fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seth began hopping off his horse and hiding behind the cliff, at the safe edge. He noticed his dear cousin and uncle hanging on the side of the cliff. It became his mission to run to them and guide them to safety. It was time he did something right for a change. Seth wasn't going to be afraid like he was last time.

Akamkanon was finally able to reach his son and pulled him to a safe position where he could help his son climb up to safety. He was then hit by an arrow on his side. Atem looked at his father, crying and letting his tears fall down his cheeks.

_"Father!"_ Atem cried out.

"It's okay!" Aknamkanon assured, then another arrow hit him. Atem pulled the first arrow out before being pushed up the cliff while his father used his body to block the arrows hitting him from the bandits.

_"I'm scared!"_

"I am too!"

Atem used his strength to climb up, while helping his father and trying to remove the arrows. Aknamkanon kept climbing higher and higher until he reached his hand to the top. The only thing that mattered was his son's safety. He used every ounce of strength he had left to push Atem to Aknadin and the guards. Though, what he didn't see were the amount of guards falling off the cliff and his brother deliberately killing the last guard.

Suddenly, Aknadin walked to the side of the cliff and looked at his brother struggling to climb up.

"Aknadin, help get Atem out!" Aknamkanon begged his brother, especially seeing that there was no safe ledge for his son to stand on that could be seen.

Aknadin showed a smile on his face, then took out his sword and slashed it against his brother's hands. Atem stared at the scene in shock. His fingers let loose and he let his body fall along with his father. His face was still wet and his jaw slightly gaped while seeing that smile across Aknadin's face as his uncle attacked his own brother. The memories, the tender moments, the bond he once shared with Aknadin shattered like glass.

Just then, when Atem was halfway down to his death, he felt someone grab him right on time. He felt his body slam against the rocks, his front body hurting from the rocks.

_"Atem! Atem!"_ A voice cried to Atem. He opened his eyes and saw a stain-teared face from two crystal blue eyes.

_"Seth,"_ Atem choked. He could still not find words to speak after his uncle's betrayal.

_"I'll get you out of here!"_

_'What if Aknadin finds out I'm alive! He could kill Seth and me!' _Atem thought in his mind._ "Seth, let go of me!"_

_"No! _I won't!_ I'm getting you out of here!"_ Seth cried to Atem.

_"If you don't, you'll be killed!"_

_"We'll be okay!"_

Atem couldn't figure a way to get through to Seth's head about how much in danger he was in. His own uncle killed his father and tried to kill him as well. Atem bit Seth's arm and, out of reflects, it loosened and released its grip on him. Seth's eyes widened, streaming with tears as Atem fell to his doom.

_"ATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EM!"_ Seth screamed. He screamed some more and hot tears burst out of his eyes, his voice piercing the cliff.

"Seth?" Aknadin gasped. He looked down and saw where his son was. "Stay there! I'm coming to get you!"

Seth could not bare the pain. _Why did Atem do that?_ Why did he _want_ to kill himself like that? What was his purpose? Seth kept thinking of different ways he could've saved his dear cousin. It was all his fault, _he just knew it!_ He could've saved Atem and he blew it.

* * *

Atem was found not too far down from Seth's location. His body was filled with scrapes, bruises, and cuts. He was unconscious, lying there on his back with a half beaten-up body and torn clothing. A shadow suddenly appeared at Atem's location, revealing itself as Shimon, _or looked like it was him._ There was also a little boy Atem's height running to the unconscious boy's side, only he had spiky black hair with gold bangs in a man's skirt.

"Grandpa, he's hurt!" The boy cried out.

"Looks like it," the Shimon look-alike said with furrowed eyebrows as he picked the boy up, then opened two eyelids. "He doesn't look so good. He might have trauma from that fall."

"Is he special? He looks like he might be rich. Look at his jewelry!" The boy cried, glancing at the gold cuffs and earrings.

_"He does, doesn't he?"_

"Grandpa, there's someone else down there!" The boy cried out, pointing to a bloody corpse of an older male, the former Pharaoh of Egypt.

"_Oh gracious!_ Yugi, this is your brother!"

"How do you know?" Yugi asked, then looked behind him and beaming tears filled his eyes. The man covered the boy's mouth.

"_Shush Yugi,_ we must keep hidden or you both will be killed."

_"Grandpa,"_ Yugi wept before his grandpa carried Atem in his arms bridal style and quietly ran from the cliff to the Inn were they cared for Atem.


	6. Egypt or Bust

**Okay guys, this is where we start going more into Atem's new life about 8 years later. This is when he's older, so he's gonna be different and living a different life. It will be just like how Simba was raised in a different life in the Lion King with Timon and Pumba. Review please!**

The morning sun rose over Egypt. It had been eight years since the sudden death of Pharaoh Aknamkanon and his son, Prince Atem. Though, little did the kingdom know, Atem had been kept hidden in a near oasis far from Egypt between the north of the Nile and the land of Canaan. It was a beautiful place filled with trees, a waterfall near a river that led to the Nile, green grass, bushes, and all kinds of fruits and animals living about.

In the midst of the oasis stood a hut where a local toy maker and his two grandsons lived. They technically weren't his _grandsons_, he adopted both of them as his own, but because of his age they refereed to him as their grandfather, while taking the role of a father figure. Solomon was okay with this. The boys would help their grandfather by making new toys, bring out firewood and food, and keep the house once in a while. When they weren't working, they would swim by the waterfalls or play little games outside.

The two boys woke up by the morning sun. They both slept side by side on a mat made of leopard skin. They were twins, both had messy black hair with blond bangs falling on the sides of their faces; they held violet eyes, were small for their size, and often wore linen man skirts. They faced each other when asleep to keep each other company or, if one had nightmares, one could go to the other twin for comfort.

One twin woke up, who held more narrower eyes. He smiled while using one hand to shake his twin to wake up. The other twin woke up, who held more rounder eyes and childish features. He smiled sleepishly before letting out a yawn.

"Grandpa should be up very soon," the twin with the narrowed eyes said.

_"I know, Yami!"_ the other twin replied, then sat up on the mat. Yami sat up beside his brother with a smirk on his face before flicking his brother's nose. "HEY!" Yami laughed as his brother began to attack him. They both wrestled on the floor, trying to pin down the other. They both laughed while rolling on the floor and wrestling with the other.

Yugi was eventually found on top of Yami, his arm around the neck area (the other holding Yami's arms to his side), and his legs around Yami's legs. Yami fought as hard as he could to get out of Yugi's grip, but their strengths were _completely_ matched. They both were laughing and almost being out of breath.

"Okay, okay, you win, Yugi!" Yami said as Yugi loosened his grip. Yugi crawled from his brother before being attacked again.

_"That's cheating!"_ Yugi smirked, Yami on top of him and their hands gripping each other, trying to weigh the other down.

"I've never been one to play fair. You, among all people, should know that!"

Yugi spat at Yami's face as he flinched, then was the one pinned down once again. Yugi held Yami down by his wrists and ankles. Yami glared, still showing some of Yugi's spit on his face. Yugi laughed in response before getting off of his brother so he could wipe his face off.

"I play unfair too! You, among all people, should know that!" Yugi responded in a smirk as Yami got up with an annoyed look on his face.

The boys walked from the hut, trying not to wake their grandpa up. He was a such a heavy sleeper; he could sleep through _anything_, even through laughing and obnoxious twins. Yugi and Yami stepped on soft green grass and ran to the huge river by the waterfall, where they always swam. They took off their tunics, showing their butt naked selves, and dived into the river. They wrestled in the water, laughing, playing, and wrestling each other.

Eventually, their grandfather woke up and found the two boys playing together in the nude. This was normal for him to see. They swam up to the edge where their grandfather was sitting, smiling cheerfully. He brought out cleaning oil for the twins to bathe with.

"Thanks Grandpa!" The twins thanked their grandfather, Solomon. He was an older fellow with messy gray hair and bangs that would match Yugi's and Yami's. He wore white linen clothing, sandals on his feet, and a belt tied around his waist. He held dark violet eyes and a cheerful looking face.

"You boys clean yourselves up! I need your help in delivering the toys and strap them to the camels!" Solomon ordered as the boys nodded happily and began washing themselves to prepare themselves for the trading routs. Each of the three would deliver toys on their caravan camels and trade the toys to people in Egypt, Canaan, Moab, Arabia, and Persia.

"Hey Grandpa, I was thinking of maybe delivering toys to Egypt on the first route! I know we won't make much there, since most of the people are in poverty, but I want to give the little ones _something_ to cheer them up!" Yugi suggested.

"That is a very good idea, Yugi! What do you think, Yami?" Solomon asked his other grandson.

"I think it's a good idea!" Yami said, then his eyes seemed to dart away. "You think we could go to the cliffs?"

_"Cliffs?"_

"You know, where you found me! Maybe I can remember who I am and where I come from," Yami thought. He had been having memory loss from a slight concision on his head due to the high fall from the cliff, where Solomon and Yugi had found him.

"You still want to remember, don't you?" Solomon asked as Yami nodded. "I promise you, you _will_ remember. There is alot that's happening in Egypt, as you know. Nobody knows you or Yugi are still alive."

"I just want to know what it was like to be... you know... _prince_."

"I know you do. Things will look up, believe me," Solomon promised before hugging the two boys. "Things will look up."

Yami and Yugi did not know much of their lineage, but they were told enough by Solomon. They were the sons of Aknamkanon, previous Pharaoh of Egypt before his death. He told them that long ago, he once lived in Egypt with his twin brother Shimon. They were both slaves, earning money for a living. Shimon was a kind and noble fellow. He was the slave of the Pharaoh's wife and had fallen _deeply_ in love with her. Her husband, the Pharaoh, was very mean and abusive to her. He would always expect her to deliver him a child to be the next ruler, but she had not delivered a child as of yet. Whenever a year came by, and her husband was drunk, he would beat his wife until she was black and blue. Shimon would nurse the queen after she was beaten.

One day, Shimon saw the queen crying once more. He soothed the crying queen and realized that the was in love with him as well. They had done the unthinkable and only a few days later, the queen finally was carrying a child inside her, but it was not the _king's_ child. Solomon remembered rebuking his brother for doing such a thing and he did regret it very deeply, fearing that his son will despise him. Surprisingly, Aknamkanon did not despise Shimon, but loved him like his own father. Though, his brother Aknadin, who was the king's true child, hated Shimon with all his heart.

Aknamkanon became Pharaoh of Egypt and made Shimon the keeper of the Millennium Key. Aknadin refused to _ever_ forgive Shimon, despite his apologies and sorrows. Though, Aknadin still supported and loved his brother, or at least Solomon and Shimon thought he did.

One day, during the great war with Persia, Pharaoh Aknamkanon went out to war while his wife was pregnant. She was inside the safe house while her husband was out at war. Though, she was not safe for long, because the safe house was attacked while she was giving into labor. Shimon and Solomon, along with several guards, guided the woman out while her water was leaking between her legs, carrying twins inside her womb. She cried that the twins would die.

Yugi was the first born. He was born while his mother was riding from the Persians on a wheel barrel driving from the safe house, or what was once the safe house. The other twin was yet to be born. After giving birth to Yugi, they entered in two boats, riding down the Nile. Hathor told Solomon to take Yugi and drive him away from Egypt until the war was over. This was the last time Solomon ever saw Hathor again. He never even got to see the second child be born.

Solomon raised Yugi, using every cent he had to provide the child a nurse, since he couldn't be with his mother. Yugi had lived his life in the oasis with Solomon making toys and delivering them to earn the money he needed to return the little prince back to his home. It had taken eight years to finally have coughed up enough money to return the boy to his home, but _something had happened._

Solomon, while taking Yugi to see the Nile, found his brother unconscious at the bottom of the cliff and father dead and killed. It seemed that there was _someone_ seeking to take the young prince's life. Solomon decided to take Yugi's twin brother and raise the two young ones until they were ready to return home. Yami would take the throne, being that he was skilled and trained to be _Pharaoh_, but had developed memory loss of his past memories as Prince of Egypt. He only knew little fragments of being with his father and a few friends, including Shimon. He also had nightmares of the man who tried to kill him, but couldn't remember his name. He also remembered a little boy he was personally close to with crystal blue eyes.

Yami and Yugi finished strapping up the caravan and the trio were prepared to leave for Egypt. Yami felt desperate to know who he was and where he came from. A part of him was nervous about the possibility of seeing his father's murderer, who tried to kill him, but wanted to know the truth. There was also seeing the blue-eyed boy again. Yami felt a deep _connection_ with the boy. He remembered they would do everything together in the palace. His name was Seth. Solomon never new the boy Seth, so he wouldn't know who the boy was and how Yami would know him.

Solomon, Yami, and Yugi drove a camel on their way to Egypt, following the river that led to the Nile. Yami and Yugi wore turbans, while Solomon wore his hood to prevent heat stroke. The twins looked at the landscape during their travels. It was beautiful, so to speak, though it was hot and dry in the desert. The trio stayed together as a group, since they were in the middle of a desert and would most likely survive if they were together.

"Hey Yami!" Yugi called out to his brother. Yami turned to his brother. "Maybe when we get there, we can visit our father!"

"They don't allow us to trespass into our father's tomb, Yugi!" Yami said.

"We're not gonna go _inside_. We're just gonna be visiting from the outside!" Yugi said while rolling his eyes.

_"I suppose."_

"You boys will need to stick with me if you're planning to do that!" Solomon told the boys.

"Yes Grandpa!" the boys replied.

"Seeing that we'll probably run into Shimon, we should start calling you uncle from now on," Yami teased as Solomon chuckled in response.

"I'm not sure if I will ever see my brother. I haven't heard from him in _years_. It almost feels like forever," Solomon replied.

"I'm sure you'll see him again!" Yugi said with hope in his heart. "I _know_ we will!"

"Perhaps! I've been so terribly worried about him, since coming back from Egypt. Sometimes I... _think_ he might be in trouble. Aknadin doesn't really like him, you know, and he's ruling Egypt. _I fear for Shimon._"

Yami and Yugi said nothing to that response. They couldn't argue over twin telepathy. Even Yugi and Yami had it. Whenever one felt something bad happening, the other twin was in some sort of danger. Yugi had felt something terrible was happening before him and his grandfather found Yami unconscious at the foot of the cliff. Yami, two years ago, had felt like he was drowning before finding Yugi stuck at the edge of the waterfall, choking on water. For Solomon, he had felt something was wrong since leaving Egypt.

_What happened to Shimon?_


	7. Lost and Found

**Here's the next chapter. This is where we find out what happened to Shimon. Let's just say it ain't pretty. If you know what happened to Zazu, you'll know what happened to him. Review please!**

The prisons were always dark and damp. Inside one of them was a stoned dungeon with cold-hard stoned beds and no light, besides the opening on the ceiling of the dungeon. There was a large wooden door with no handle and was locked from the outside, keeping the prisoners in. Inside this dungeon was Shimon in white rags. He stared down at the floor where a rat came to him to look for food.

Shimon smiled at the rat and gave it a crumb of bread. The rat climbed up on the old man and dug inside his hair behind his neck. Shimon sighed with a soft smile developing upon his lips.

"At least I have you to keep me company," Shimon said softly.

A shadow appeared from the small window on the wooden dungeon door in the shape of a head. Shimon continued to stare at the ground as if all hope was lost from him while sitting on the stoned bed. A wrinkly hand began to loosely grab onto one of the steel bars on the wooden prison door. Shimon let out a huge sigh.

_"Shimon,"_ a voice from an older lady said softly.

_"Irene, please don't speak to me. You know your son would be most displeased,"_ Shimon said in a voice filled with seriousness and hopelessness.

"I'm here as a messenger. Please listen to me!" Irene begged as Shimon got up on his feet, walked to the prison door, and looked up at those soft brown eyes, which matched her dark tanned skin. The woman showed wrinkles upon her face and hands and white hair that laid on her shoulders. She appeared to be wearing a long white tunic, golden earrings, golden necklace with a red jewel, and golden bracelets on each wrist. Irene held a lot of sorrow in her heart and, if someone was to look carefully, he or she would notice a scar upon her shoulder from her dead husband. "Mahad and Mana have left from the Pharaoh's rule. Prince Seth said he will bring more News when he arrives."

"Why did he send _you_ to tell me this?" Shimon asked, turning his face from Irene and staring at the stoned ground again.

"He believes he can prevent his father from declaring your death sentence. He also _trusts_ you."

"Seth needs to realize that whatever his father decides is for the best and must abide by it!"

"He said you would say that and to assure you he knows that, but thinks that perhaps he can make your punishment to not be death. He knows that it would be what our son and grandson would've wanted for you."

Shimon closed his eyes and tears slowly ran down his cheeks. He turned his head to cover his face and cried sorrowful tears. Irene wished in her heart that she could turn intangible and go through the wooden door to hold Shimon in her arms and let the poor man cry his heart out. Their only son and their grandson were dead and the only family they could possibly have left together was Yugi. _Would he be killed too?_

"Why have the gods cursed us? Why have they taken away our only child, Irene? Perhaps this _is_ the punishment I deserve for such scandalism! I am such a fool!" Shimon wept.

"Don't say such things! _I_ was the one who tempted you! You did nothing, but good and I will always love you for that!" Irene rebuked as she slipped her hand through the bars and reached for Shimon's hand, slowly rubbing her thumb against the back of his hand. They were still as soft as they were all those years ago. Shimon felt foolish that he was holding Irene's hand.

They both flinched at the sound of the dungeon door. Irene snatched her hand from Shimon's and turned herself around. Prince Seth was found walking toward Shimon's prison with a man's skirt, golden neck jewelry, gold cuffs on each arm, earrings, and a shoulder length plaid headdress. He appeared in front of the dungeon door and held both serious, but sorrowful, eyes.

"Shimon, how are you feeling?" Seth asked with a voice filled with tenderness.

"I am good," Shimon replied truthfully, looking up at Seth. He nodded, and then brought out a brown bag of food, slipping it through the bars on the wooden door and giving it to the old former priest. Shimon took the bag and began eating the food inside it. "Thank you, Seth. You have shown great kindness to me, son, but you must abide your father's wishes. He is _Pharaoh_ after all."

"I'm not gonna let you die! I will have you leave Egypt if I have to. I know your brother lives far from Egypt, so you can go live with him. I don't care _where_ you go! I won't let my father kill you for one mistake you did in the past!"

_"Seth, please don't,"_ Shimon said as Seth gripped onto the steel bars and shut his eyes tightly. Each tear formed from his eyes as he was panting, trying to hold in his emotions.

"Didn't you once say that hatred is a poison inside every man? Why should it be right for a Pharaoh to sentence _death_ if that _poison_ is flowing through his veins? Wouldn't it have been better if someone else decided your fate?"

Shimon couldn't find the words to say for Seth's questions. _Seth was right!_ His father's hatred for Shimon was poisoning him and preventing him from making a rational decision. Shimon's death would be out of hatred, not justice. Irene stared down at the wooden door with grief in her eyes. She wished that she could join Shimon with this sentence.

"I will drug you to sleep if that's what it takes. I will not let my father's injustice drive you to death. I will stand by his side by any other means," Seth promised, then looked back at Irene. "I will see if maybe my father will consider banishment. I will be sure to guide you and Shimon to Solomon's place. You both will be safe there."

"Seth, your father will be displeased with this action!" Shimon glared.

"He can't argue with the laws of marriage. You are _married_, are you not?" Seth asked rhetorically. Shimon sighed, remembering his marriage with Irene after the death of the former Pharaoh during Aknamkanon's rule. Irene looked at Seth with pleading eyes. "Stay here as long as you like, Grandmother. I know you are longing to stay."

"Thank you, my prince," Irene thanked Seth with a soft smile as he nodded with a smile of his own.

"If my father does not consider banishment, I promise I will free you, Shimon. My father will not suspect it was me and will believe you _yourself_ escaped. We will never see each other again, but I will bid you goodbye. I know it is for the best," Seth promised as Shimon nodded and Irene walked up and hugged Seth, weeping tears of joy.

"May the gods protect you and give you courage."

"Same to you. I love you both, remember that," Seth said before leaving the dungeon and the old married couple.

* * *

It was the middle of the night in the desert and the trio were camping next to the strip of river that led to the Nile River. They had some water, which was important for any human being. Yugi and Yami were excited to be so close to Egypt, they could taste the Egyptian food and the clear waters of the Nile.

They all slept in a single tent, which luckily could fit in three people. Solomon slept on the far left, Yugi slept in the middle, and Yami slept on the far right. Each of them slept on a single mat with only animal skin as their blankets. They were very warm in the cold desert nights. They made the tent even more cozy and warm.

Yami slowly opened his eyes, watching his brother sleep soundlessly. He shook Yugi a little and he began waking up with droopy eyelids. Yugi looked at Yami, wondering why he was up at this time of night and if there was anything wrong.

_"Did you hear something?"_ Yami asked in a sleepy voice.

_"No Yami, will you go back to sleep?"_ Yugi asked tiredly.

_"Sorry, I just thought I heard something,"_ Yami said, then closed his eyes as Yugi did. Just then, he heard that same sound again. "Yugi, I heard it again."

_"Yami, it's late. Grandpa's asleep."_

"Yugi, I'm telling ya, I heard something. Can we at least check outside to see what it is?" Yami asked. Yugi moaned in complained before yawning and rubbing his eyes. They seemed droopy.

_"Fine. I think you know the definition of a_ good night sleep_ means _me_ being in a happy mood."_

Yugi and Yami crept out of the tent as Yugi got out a stick from the camp fire near the tent to give them light. He and Yami walked slowly away from the tent to search for the location of the noise Yami heard. Yami decided to listen closely to hear that noise again. Yugi was hoping that Yami really did hear something or this would just be a waste of his sleeping time.

_"Help!"_ a voice cried out. Yugi's eyes popped wide open.

"I hear something too!" Yugi cried out as Yami climbed to the top of the dune of sand.

"HELLO!" Yami cried out, hoping this stranger could hear them. For now, it didn't matter if Solomon woke up, since there was someone else in trouble.

_"Help!"_ the voice cried out.

"KEEP SHOUTING! I'LL FOLLOW THE SOUND OF YOUR VOICE!" Yami cried out as him and Yugi ran and followed the sound.

_"Help!"_ The voice cried out again. Yami followed the sound until it grew louder and louder. "Help!" The sound was getting stronger and seemed to follow along the sands of the desert. There was no doubt that this stranger was in great peril. "_HELP!_ OVER HERE!" Yami turned to the direction of the voice. There, he saw an invisible shape of a man waving his arms in the middle of the dark. _This stranger traveled without any _light_, besides the stars?_ Yami ran to the dark figure, grabbing his brother's wrist.

"I'm coming!" Yami cried out, then made it to where the stranger was located, realizing there was _someone else_ with him.

This stranger was a man in a man's skirt, like the clothing worn in Egypt, with a sack on his back filled with his belongings, and a turban upon his head. There, beside him, was a young girl with long brown hair that reached to her shoulders, a long white tunic, and seemed very pale and sick. Yami found these two odd strangers fairly familiar, as if he met them before.

"What's your name?" Yugi asked while Yami examined the young girl, checking to see what type of sickness she developed or if she was still alive.

"Mahad! We are from Egypt and are running from the Pharaoh's rule! That is why we came without light. This is my dear friend Mana. While we were running from the Pharaoh, she became sick and now won't wake up! We were looking for water, being thirsty, then she began vomiting and seeing things. Suddenly, she passed out! I've been searching for help since!" Mahad explained.

"She's dehydrated! She needs water or she'll die!" Yami said as Yugi nodded, taking Mahad by the wrist and them running back to the camp.

Solomon was found at the campfire, obviously having heard Yami's cries to look for the troubling stranger. His eyes widened when he saw an unconscious woman in his arms. He knew there were strangers in need of help, but didn't think they needed this much help. _This was serious!_

_"Grandpa, there's a young woman that needs water!"_ Yami cried out and Solomon got up and they brought the girl inside the tent. Yugi and Yami brought out pieces of cloth and dunked them in cold water before giving them to Shimon, who was inside the tent.

"Will she be okay?" Mahad asked with worry.

"We're not in the sun, so she might make it," Yami said. "I just hope it's not as server."

"She's woken up!" Solomon cried out as the three boys crawled inside the tent.

_"Shimon?"_ Mana moaned.

"Close, my name is Solomon. Are you alright, dear?" Solomon asked.

"I feel hot."

"Here, drink more of this," Solomon offered, giving out his skin for Mana to drink out of. She kept drinking from the skin as if it was her obsession.

Everyone eventually led Mana to the campfire, since the sun was not out. They all gathered around, Yami and Yugi sitting beside each other, Solomon sitting next to Yami's side, and Mahad and Mana sitting across from Yugi and Yami. Yami decided to start out with the information he was given earlier.

"They say they're from Egypt, running from the Pharaoh's rule," Yami said as Mahad decided to take a good look at Solomon, gasping slightly at his figure. Solomon was an exact replica of Shimon, though claimed to not be _Shimon_.

_"Is that right?"_ Solomon said with a soft smile.

"You look so much like Shimon... a friend of ours," Mahad said.

"So, you're familiar with my brother."

"You're his _brother_?"

"That's right! These are my grandsons... well _nephews_, but they see me as their grandpa," Solomon joked as Yugi rolled his eyes.

_"Nephews?"_ Mana questioned.

"It's a long story!" Yugi said with a hug smile.

"You know, you look awfully familiar, but that's probably because you're related to Shimon," Mana smirked. She also was sure they looked alot like Atem, if he had Shimon's hair.

"I should say the same for you," Yami replied, wondering if this girl had any connection to his past. "So... _question..._ why are you_ running from the Pharaoh's rule_?"

Mahad and Mana stood quiet, staring at the fire. Mahad sighed, then answered, "the Pharaoh has been mistreating his people. The taxes are raised, his people are suffering from poverty, the economy is almost completely destroyed, and he's been making rash decisions based on what he _dislikes_ instead of justice. We are not sure what to do, but leave. If we stay, he will execute us for going against his decisions."

"I am very sorry. What about my brother? How is he doing?" Solomon asked.

"He's... the Pharaoh has imprisoned him unjustly with no proof of the matter. He believes that Shimon had _scandaled_ against the former Pharaoh's wife before his brother's rule. Now, he's sentencing Shimon to death," Mahad replied in a very sorrowful voice. Solomon and the twins stood quiet.

_"It is worse than I thought."_

_"But he can't do that, can he?"_ Yugi said in a weeping voice.

"I'm afraid the Pharaoh can as long as he rules Egypt. There is no doubt my brother's scandal is now taking toll upon him," Solomon replied with a depressing and defeated face. Mahad and Mana stared at him with widened eyes. _How could Shimon's brother believe this assumption?_

"But he said he was sorry! You said that he apologized to the former Pharaoh for that!" Yugi said.

"It would not matter, Yugi. He has never forgiven my brother and never will."

"Are you saying that Shimon really did _scandal_?" Mahad asked with glaring eyes.

"If I said he didn't, I would be lying. The proof is the Pharaoh Aknamkanon. He is my nephew. I cannot hide that fact from any of you," Solomon said with a deep sigh, his face filled with sorrow. _"I never wished this on Shimon."_

_"But... he wouldn't..."_ Mana muttered as Yami sighed deeply.

"I suppose we should be heading our way," Mahad said, not wanting to believe this new discovery for one second.

"It is late and Mana must rest and be near water or she will die. There is a town near from here. You can start on your way when Mana gets better. We have previsions, if you need them," Solomon offered.

"Thank you."

"We must be heading for bed, boys!" Solomon said.

"I'll be with you in a sec!" Yami said as Yugi and Solomon headed for the tent. He looked back at the two. "Have you ever met the son of the former Pharaoh?"

"You mean Prince Atem? He's dead, but yes we knew him," Mahad replied with glaring eyes.

_"So that's my true name,"_ Yami said quietly as the two looked up at him with confusing faces. "About eight years ago, I was at the cliff of the Nile with my father. We fell and he died, but Grandpa and Yugi found me at the bottom of the cliff and I've been having memory loss ever since. I'm still trying to regain my memories, but all I remember was once being the prince of Egypt, living with my father and mother, and a few other friends. One of them was Seth... you guys are familiar... I think I might've met you too."

"Mana, we should go!" Mahad said in a glaring manner, thinking that this was some sort of trick. Mana looked closely at Yami. His hair would be proven to be Shimon's or Solomon's hair, but there didn't seem to be any proof he was _lying_. Afterall, Atem's eyes did match Shimon's eyes._ "Mana!"_ Mana walked up to Yami to look at his eyes deeper to make out the color better. There was no doubt they were violet like Atem's. _"What are you doing?"_

"Mind if I take a look at your back?" Mana asked politely. Yami nodded as she pulled up the boy's shirt and her eyes stared at a familiar line on his back. She took her finger and traced the white line from Yami's arm pit diagonal to his spin. A memory flowed through Mana of the time her and Atem were wrestling in the garden. Atem got up, Mana chasing him, and he fell in the bushes with a huge cut from a sharp bolder on the ground. He cried in agony as his father ran to his side and found the harmful object that cut his son's back, making a line from his arm pit to his back. _"It is him!"_

"Mana?" Mahad questioned.

"He has the same scar from when he fell into the bushes at three years old! LOOK!" Mana cried out as Mahad took a good look at the scar painted there on this boy's back. There was no doubt this was _Atem_, the lost prince of Egypt who was declared _dead_.

_"Impossible,"_ Mahad whispered.

"I understand there's alot of emotion here, but... I just want to know who I am," Yami said with desperate eyes. "_Please tell me!_ Do you have any memories about me?"

"We do," Mahad replied. Yami looked at Mana, who kept staring at the scar, then at her knees.

"It's like you came back from the dead. You don't know how much this means to us... _what it means to me_," Mana said quietly as Yami smiled, then embraced her.

_"It's okay,"_ Yami whispered. They parted and a tear was found in Mana's eye before the girl wiped it. "Were you betrothed to me?"

_"Yes."_

Yami smiled, taking his hand and placing it on Mana's left cheek. Mana moaned quietly while leaning her head against that hand. She then scooted close to Yami, leaning her head against his chest. Though, it would take a while to fall in love with Yami, but at least for Mana, she was familiar with memories of their childhood. It felt as if she had grown back to her first love. She was sure this man was the one she should have been married to by now, if not for the accident that separated them for far too long.

Mahad sighed, placing his head on his two forefingers. He couldn't argue that this kid was _Atem_, but there were so many questions. What about his twin brother Yugi? Would that mean there were _two_ princes? Did this mean that Shimon truly had committed this _unspeakable sin_?

"What about your brother? What's _his_ story?" Mahad asked.

"Grandpa had taken him before my birth. They separated from us and he planned on returning him until my father's death _and almost my own_," Yami replied.

_"I see."_

"Mahad... would you and Mana help me remember my past tomorrow?"

"Sure. We will try."

"Thank you."

Mana yawned aloud, then said, _"I think it's time for me to hit the hay huh?"_

"Of course, you both can share our tent. It'll be a bit crowded, but you are welcome," Yami offered. "I'll just sleep under the stars."

"Thank you," Mahad thanked Yami, then entering inside of the tent.

Yami yawned, then rested on the sand next to the campfire, staring at the stars. Mana rested herself next to Yami, who turned his head and showed a smile saying, "I would think the tent would be more comfortable and you won't have to worry about moving to the tent when the sun rises."

"I'm fine here," Mana reassured, then twisted her finger in one of Yami's blond locks. "Do you remember anything about _us_?"

"Only a little. I remember a few fragments. Like you chasing me when we played."

"I was so young. I cried when you left."

"I wish I could have remembered you," Yami said truthfully.

"You seem to have a _wishful_ thought," Mana smirked, playing with more of Yami's hair.

"I should say the same to you. You seem to wish for a man to marry and care for you."

"I wish to marry _you_," Mana said, then kissed lightly on Yami's cheek. Yami showed a teasy smile. "Though, to be fair, when I agreed to marry you, I thought marriage was some sort of _game_."

"I thought it was some sort of food."

Mana chuckled as Yami turned his body so him and his fiancee faced each other. They both slowly drifted and fell into a deep sleep, having wonderful dreams inside their subconscious.


	8. Mahad's Idea

**Here it is! They do stay by the river for a while before setting forward, since Mana still needs to recover, but do set on for Egypt. There's also gonna be alot put on Atem's shoulders, since he is the heir to the throne. Review please!**

Yugi woke up early in the morning, before sunrise, and carried Mana inside of the tent, so her dehydration won't get any worse. Yugi threw in more wood for the fire to keep it burning. He also began cooking some breakfast for everyone. Yami woke up eventually and helped Yugi cook the food. He was glad Mana was inside the tent before the sun rose.

The smell of the food brought everyone to the campfire. Mahad and Solomon had a conversation together concerning Yugi and Yami and how they were found. Solomon explained what happened with Yugi's separation from his family and how he and Yugi found Yami. Mahad could hardly believe what he was hearing! He asked Solomon about the rumor of Shimon having done the _unthinkable_ to the former Pharaoh's, before Pharaoh Aknamkanon, wife. The story shocked Mahad greatly, to think that the former Pharaoh before Aknamkanon had abused and beaten his wife until she was black and blue for not giving a son. There were no words to describe this news.

Yami brought some food to Mana, who needed to stay inside the tent until she recovered, and even chatted with her for a while. Yugi helped care for Mana and gave her plenty of water to help her get better. She seemed to be getting better, but still needed time for recovery.

While talking, Mahad opened the tent curtain as the trio turned their heads to face him.

"My Prince um..." Mahad said as the boys turned their heads. _"Uh..."_

"Just call me Yami. I can't exactly be called _Prince_ right now anyways," Yami said.

"_Right._ Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," Yami replied, getting up on his feet and leaving the tent. Him and Mahad walked next to the river, where the grass grew, under a tree. "What is it you wanna talk to me about?"

"It's about the Pharaoh. I know you don't remember alot right now, but we're _really_ desperate. Egypt needs a new king, one that won't bring this country to ruins. We can find a way of gathering an army against him and-"

"You want me to set war against my _uncle_?" Yami asked with glaring eyes. "I know he's got some bad points, but I can't just go up against my family just because things look bad! It'd be like me going against Yugi!_ I can't do that!_ Maybe he's stubborn, maybe he's unreasonable, and maybe he's unforgiving to my real grandpa, but the only thing I can do is just free him and have him live with us. Beyond that is a_ 'no.'_"

"Please, my Prince. You could save Egypt!"

"As much as I care about my homeland, I also care about my family as well. A land is just _land_. If people are starving, we will help the best we can to give them hope, but dethroning my uncle is not for me to decide! _I'm sorry,_" Yami declared before letting out a sigh, then a smile peeped across his face. "Besides, I don't really wanna be king anyways. I like being with Grandpa and Yugi. They're my family and this is my home. Anyways, I need to check on Mana."

Mahad sighed depressingly. He didn't know what to do. Egypt needed a new king and one that wouldn't lead Egypt to its demise. The Persians will probably wipe Egypt off the map if a new king didn't take the throne. Mahad, indeed, was desperate.

Yami entered inside the tent and sat next to Mana, who gave him a smile.

"So, what'd you and Mahad talk about?" Mana asked.

Yami sighed, rolling his eyes, then replied, "he was talking to me about dethroning my uncle."

_"What?"_ Yugi responded with glaring eyes.

"That's what I was thinking! I don't know what he was thinking about asking _me_ to betray my uncle like that and make him my _enemy_. I know I heard he can be... _unreasonable_, especially from what I heard from Grandpa, but I'm not just gonna go out and dethrone him!"

"_He..._ you haven't seen _completely_ what the Pharaoh has done. He's _completely_ ruined Egypt, the citizens. There's almost no food for anyone, he's unfair to many of our great leaders, and he's not even tending the people of the land! I can see where you're coming from, but at this point, he's just not... really _thinking ahead_. I mean you don't even look _king material_, no offense," Mana explained with a huge smile.

"Non taken. I suppose I'm judging Mahad too harshly," Yami admitted, then took Mana's hand into his own. "So, _whatever_ happened to your father?"

"He's still around, though I left, because the Pharaoh seeks me and Mahad's heads. That's why we're running from his rule."

"Mana, I know I don't exactly... _live_ like a Prince, but we live in a wonderful Oasis with plenty of food, shelter, and medicine. I can take care of you and... I think we should abide to our father's agreement," Yami offered as Mana smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I accept. Besides, I think you boys need a woman's touch."

Yami rolled his eyes before kissing Mana passionately. Yugi folded his arms and showed a teasy smirk. Yami looked at his brother funny.

_"What?"_

"You might as well be _a prince_. You fall in love like one," Yugi teased. Yami sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Technically, this is not _love at first sight_. I grew up with her as kids!" Yami defended.

"As _kids_! It's been eight years and as far as I know, you both had met just last night and just purposed to her after 12 hours. That, to me, is love at first-"

"Shut up, just..._ shut up!_" Yami smirked, smacking Yugi's head playfully with his hand. Yugi began laughing like crazy.

_"Denial!"_ Yugi cried out before being tackled by Yami and pinned with his hands behind his back and legs pinned down. _"No fair!"_

"You asked for it!" Yami smirked as Yugi squirmed, trying to get out of his restraints. Mana was laughing the whole time Yami was pinning down Yugi.

"No! NO!_ I want to live!_"

Solomon flipped open the tent curtain with a curious look on his face and saw Yami pinning down Yugi on the floor of the tent. He asked, "what in this world is going on here?"

"Yami's harassing me!" Yugi cried out.

"I'm just teaching Yugi a lesson about_ respecting_ his brother," Yami replied with a teasy answer.

"No horse playing boys. You might accidentally hurt Mana," Solomon ordered as Yami released Yugi and they both sat where they previously sat.

_"Sorry Grandpa!"_ Yugi and Yami apologized.

"That's alright, just try to do it when you're far enough away from Mana to where she doesn't get hurt."

_"Okay!"_

Solomon closed the tent curtain and Mana smirked, "told ya you wouldn't be good king material."

"You little witch! If you treat all the guys that way, you're just lucky I'm _agreeing_ to marry you," Yami teased, cupping Mana's chin before Mana stuck out her tongue. "You're still the same Mana I once knew."

"Why? Because _I'm a gir-rl_?" Mana asked as Yami laughed, then planted another kiss on Mana's lips. "So, how long will I have to stay here?"

"Until you get better at least. It might be a couple of days," Yami winked as Mana chuckled, then kissed her fiancée back. Yami sighed, then sat back. "Maybe I can talk to Seth and he can help me bring back my memories. I never got to ask, how's Seth?"

"_He's good._ Yami, I don't think that's a good idea. He supports _everything_ about his father. He never did anything to help Shimon!" Mana protested.

"I'm not going to _overthrow my uncle_, Mana. I just wanna talk to him and have him help me gain back my memories. He saved me when I fell off the cliff. I owe him _everything_."

"If he finds out you're with Mahad and I, we'll be deader than _dead_, including you! He's not the same _Seth_ you once knew. We barely escaped his sword when we were running from the Pharaoh's rule. You can't trust him anymore, Prince!"

_"I suppose you're right,"_ Yami said, putting his arm around Mana. Though, deep inside his heart, he wasn't sure _what_ to believe. He couldn't get the image out of his mind about the blue-eyed boy who saved him. If only he knew what the right thing to do was! For now, Yami decided to let that issue aside.


	9. Lost Memories

**Now, we can start heading out. I'm not going to trail this, so I'm gonna cut to the chase and get to the part where everyone goes to Egypt. Besides, there's really nothing much for Yami to do while waiting for Mana to recover anyway, besides scratching his butt lol. Review please!**

The morning sun rose in the East. It had been almost a week since Mana and Mahad were found in the desert with a dehydrated Mana. Solomon decided it was time to move to Egypt. Mana and Mahad companied along, since Mahad still believed he could still convince Yami to change his mind about dethroning Pharaoh Aknadin. Perhaps if Yami saw what his uncle had done to Egypt, maybe he will take _dethroning_ into consideration.

It took almost another five days for the gang to make it to Kemet. The group noticed almost _hundreds_ of beggars on the streets and people walking down the streets who were so poor, they were naked. Yami and Yugi pitied the people all around him. The streets were dirty, the people had nothing on but dirt or clothing that hadn't been washed in months, and beggars almost roamed the streets.

"It's awful isn't it?" Mana asked.

_"I know you told me this, but I didn't want to believe it,"_ Yami replied in a quiet tone.

"We should give these people something, Grandpa," Yugi said.

"And you are right. Let's," Solomon agreed.

People young and old gathered around to receive a toy from them. Even the older adults were getting them to perhaps trade them for a piece of bread. The children gathered were happy to receive their gift and thanked these travelers. Yugi was right about the toys giving these people hope. Him and his grandpa also were offered a room at an Inn with a discount for their generosity.

Yugi and Yami decided to go buy some groceries for their stay. Solomon gave them a few pieces of silver. They walked to the market to get some food for their stay. Yami was looking at the fruit and vegetable stand filled with onions, melons, cucumbers, olives, apples and all sorts of fruits and vegetables.

The twins bought a few apples, onions, cabbages, wheat, and grapes. They also took the liberty to buy one crate of beer to last them. While carrying the groceries in the wheelbarrow on their way to the Inn, Yugi noticed there was something on Yami's mind. Yami just seemed to be _questioning_ something to himself. Yugi looked at his brother with a questionable look.

"Something bothering you?" Yugi asked.

"Hm?" Yami questioned, during to Yugi's direction. "Oh no, I'm fine."

"Yami, I know you're lying! Now spill or I will never stop pestering you," Yugi smirked as Yami sighed while rolling his eyes.

"It's nothing, Yugi. I'm just... I really believe Seth can help me bring my memories back," Yami admitted.

"You want to see Seth, don't cha?"

"I do, but Mana and Mahad believe I shouldn't trust him and even if I do decide to trust him, what if he doesn't recognize me?"

"Yami, if you want to see Seth, nobody's stopping you."

"I do. Another thing is that there is no way anyone is going to believe I'm _a prince_. Look at me! Do I look like the royal prince of Egypt heir to the throne?"

"No, but you can arrange a meeting or something."

"I don't wanna put Mana or Mahad in anymore danger. I... I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure you will think of something, Yami."

"I hope you're right."

"Make room for the his highness, Prince Seth!" One of the guards declared as everyone moved out of the way, including Yugi and Yami. Yami eyed the prince and saw those same blue eyes from all those years ago. He was sitting on a carrying chair made of gold and wood, carried by guards. Yami KNEW it was him.

_"Yugi, I have to find out,"_ Yami said, looking directly at Yugi.

_"I understand,"_ Yugi replied with a soft smile._ "Go."_

Yami followed the guards to where they were taking Seth. Deep in his heart, he could trust Seth with his life_ and will_, even if Mahad and Mana will say otherwise. Yami hid himself to keep the guards from noticing that he was following Seth, the prince of Egypt. Some of the villagers stared at Yami funny, but then returned to what they were doing after a while.

Yami followed Seth to the location of the dungeons where prisoners were taken. Yami slightly gaped his mouth open and furrowed his eyebrows slightly while hiding behind a wall. He kept asking himself why Seth would be _interested_ in visiting a dungeon. _Did it have anything to do with the fact this particular _dungeon_ is where Shimon was kept?_

That didn't matter right now. Yami had to retrieve his memories and the only way to do so was to talk to the prince himself. Yami ran from his hiding place and ran toward the carrying chair, which was near the entrance to the dungeon. There were three guards protecting the carrying chair. Yami suddenly felt his legs turn weak and fell face forward.

"What brings you here? You are not allowed!" One of the guards shouted as Yami got up on his hands and knees.

"_I-I'm sorry, sir!_ I only came to talk to the Prince! It's important!" Yami replied.

"You will have to set up a meeting at the palace. Now, get out!"

"What's going on?" Seth asked as he climbed up the steps with an older woman behind him. The woman stared at Yami in pure shock, then ran to him, looking at his facial features closely.

_"Yugi?"_ The woman asked.

"N-No... are you... Grandma?" Yami asked fearfully, his lips quivering.

"_Atem,_ b-but..."

"Grandmother, do you know this man?" Seth asked as he looked at Yami closely.

_"Seth, is it really you?"_ Yami asked in a whisper, trying hard not to cry.

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Atem."

Seth's eyes widened and raised his eyebrows._ Those eyes, that face,_ it looked exactly like the Atem Seth once knew those years ago. The only difference was that the hair looked so much like Shimon's. Seth turned his face to the guards with seriousness and order written on his face.

"Guards, I order you to give us privacy!" Seth ordered.

"Yes sir!" A guard answered as all the guards left and moved far enough away to where they couldn't hear what one person was saying to the other, but still kept an eye on Seth.

Seth bent down and grabbed Yami by the shoulders. He began studying his cousin's face; it was filled with confusion and slight fear. This Atem seemed _different_, in a sense that every bit of his determination was gone from his face and now _there was nothing_. There was no _Atem_ found in this one.

"You cannot possibly be Atem, you're too weak and frail," Seth said.

"That's because I lost my memories when I fell off the cliff. I don't remember _anything_. I remember you... a little bit of Mahad and Mana... much on my dad... b-but... I'm confused. I don't know who or what I am, except by what people tell me," Yami replied as Seth narrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"Then, how do you know you're _Atem_?"

"Because I remember you. I remember my father took me and climbed me up the cliff, then we got to the top and there was a man... he... he took his sword and attacked my father and we both fell off the cliff. I still remember his face," Atem replied as Seth's eyebrows rose slightly. "I remember you caught me and told me to hold on when all hope was lost. Th-That's all I remember."

"You told me to let go of you, I refused, you bit me, then fell to your doom," Seth finished as Atem stared at Seth with widened eyes, then they changed back to being slightly fearful.

"Please, take me to the cliffs. _I have to know!_ I must remember! I think you can help me. Someone tried to kill me and killed my father."

"It was a group of bandits! One of them must've attacked you and Pharaoh Aknamkanon."

"Then... why do I remember feeling so... hurt... scared... _hopeless?_ You must take me to the cliffs... help me recover my memories."

"If I take you, will you remember and tell me why you let go of me? Why you left me years of pain? Asking myself _why?_" Seth asked in deep anger. Yami's eyebrows rose.

"I'm sorry... I..."

"Don't remember._ Of course you don't!_ Co'mon!" Seth said, lifting Yami up by the back of his neck.

Seth set Yami beside him on the moving chair. The guards carried them under his orders to the cliff where Seth last saw Atem. Of course, they had to walk by foot at the exact location, but Seth had to know. The question haunted him since the day Atem bit his arm to let himself fall to his death... or would've been death._ Why?_

Yami stared at the cliff. He remembered someone holding onto him to protect him. He remembered those blue eyes. This person was the only person he loved and trusted with his own dear heart and nobody else. _Why?_ Yami couldn't understand why he felt this way. He had an uncle and grandfather... wait, Atem wouldn't have been told yet that Shimon was his real _grandfather_ or not have been sure at least.

_"I don't understand,"_ Yami muttered, looking up at the cliff. He remembered the man who murdered his father and tried to murder him.

"You still don't remember anything?" Seth asked plainly.

"No, I remember! I just don't understand why I felt betrayed that day," Yami admitted as Seth glared seriously. "Not from you... someone else. I... I don't understand."

_"You took the words right out of my mouth."_

"The man who murdered me... I don't think he was one of the bandits."

"What do you mean?"

Yami thought hard, closing his eyes and trying to remember that face. The face of his father's murderer. _Where had he seen that face before? Why did he feel betrayed by _him_?_

"I made you let go of me to protect you!" Yami said as Seth stared at his cousin with confusion.

_"From what?"_ Seth asked in a soft tone.

"I don't know! That's why I don't understand! I'm just so confused... I'm _too_ confused..." Yami confessed as he fell on his knees. He stared out across the cliff. "Why must I live my life not knowing what I want? I remembered a time _wanting_ to be king and now... I just wanna run away and I don't know why."

"I thought you said you _wanted_ to remember."

"I do and now that I have half my memories back, I wanna run away like I did years ago. I know that traitor's here... still alive..."

"Tell me what he looks like! Maybe that can convince you that it was one of the bandits!"

"He was old... _sorta._ He wore some royal clothing. It was a white skirt with a blue belt. I remember the gold designs," Yami explained as Seth began shifting his eyes from right to left as if the was trying to figure out something. "He had some leopard's skin, so he might be a priest. One of his eyes was a fake. It was gold and looked very powerful."

"A _golden_ fake eye?" Seth asked with glaring eyes. He took Yami by the shoulders and hit him against the wall of the cliff, eyes flaring. "Are you _sure_ it was a golden eye?"

"Yes."

"ARE YOU SURE?"

"I am as sure as daylight Seth! Tell me who it is! I have to know who murdered my father!" Yami shouted in a demanding tone just like when Seth and him were young. Seth let his grip go and turned around, staring at the cliff. _"Who is it?"_

_"I will tell you when my head is cleared,"_ Seth replied in a quiet tone.

"Seth?"

_"Go back to wherever you're staying or hiding at. Don't show yourself to anyone. Tell me where you're staying at."_

"I-It's at the Inn across the market place where you were last. You know the General Inn?"

_"I'll see you when I can think with a straight head."_

"Seth?"

_"Don't talk to me."_

Yami bowed his head and said nothing. Seth walked on his way to his moving chair with Yami trailing behind him. A sigh left Seth's mouth as he eyed Yami slowly trailing back to the pathway. Seth threw a long white cloth to Yami, who caught it with his head. He looked at Seth with both a hurt and confusing look.

"Put that on your head or you'll find your head on the Pharaoh's plate."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

_"Always."_

Seth showed a soft smile before leaving on his way from the cliff. Yami sighed as he put on the turban and walked on foot on his way back to the Inn. So many questions still repeated themselves in his mind. All of them had the same word... _Why?_


	10. Deciding

**It seems Seto is going through a trial with his father. Let's see how it goes with Yami and the rest of the gang now that Yami and Seto have met. Review please!**

Yami walked through the streets, the turban on his head to hide his crazy hair, on his way to the Inn. _Why was he in danger of Pharaoh Aknadin? What could he possibly have against him?_ He was the Pharaoh's nephew after all. The encounter with Seth was too confusing for Yami to think.

Yugi waited right outside of the entrance to the room, where him and the others were staying at. He smiled and ran to his brother, giving him a warm hug. They parted and Yugi showed some spirit.

"So, did you get to talk to Seth? Did he really help you remember?" Yugi asked anxiously.

"Yes and sorta. He took me to the cliffs and I was able to remember _somewhat_ of what happened when he tried to save me. There still isn't much I can say that's different from what you know, other than the fact that I think we might have some connection with our father's murderer," Yami replied, seemingly unsure.

"Do you know his name?"

"I'm afraid not, Yugi. Though, Seth says he knows who killed our father, but won't tell us until we meet again._ I don't know why._ I think our father's murderer was a traitor or Seth wouldn't have seemed so hurt by the news."

"You mean the one who killed Father _lives_ at the palace?"

"I think so... Seth will be meeting us again here sometime. I... don't know when. He just said to hide myself until he returns and to cover my head or I'll _find my head on the Pharaoh's plate._"

Yugi's jaw gaped with complete shock asking, _"why?"_

"I don't know, but I think that means you too, since we're twins and he wants _my_ hair covered."

Yugi slowly nodded his head and seemed to be thinking the worst with his body trembling and being lost in his own thoughts. Yami embraced his brother with gentle arms. Yugi let his head rest on his brother's shoulder, fearing the worst. All he wanted to do was stay with his brother until the end of time.

_"We should go inside,"_ Yugi said as Yami nodded, then the boys walked quietly inside the room.

Mahad, Mana, and Solomon were sitting on the floor as the boys entered through. Mahad and Mana shot Yami glares as he gave them an apologetic and reassuring look. He sighed, then sat down with the group, taking the turban off his head.

"Yugi said you left to talk with your cousin," Solomon said.

"I ask him to take me to the cliffs and he did. I still haven't gathered much of my memories, besides remembering a bit about when he tried to save me. On the positive side, Seth knows who murdered my father," Yami replied.

"It was the bandits. That's what we were told," Mahad said with furrowed eyebrows as if he was confused.

"No... it was someone who lives beyond the palace walls and Seth says he will be arriving here soon to give me more details about my father's killer."

"YOU TOLD HIM WHERE WE'RE _STAYING_?" Mahad yelled, standing right up on the floor.

"I didn't tell him _you and Mana_ were staying with us! Listen, I need to find out who murdered my father and why the Pharaoh wants me dead, if I'm found! In fact, that's the big question I'm wanting to know!"

_"What?"_ Solomon responded in shock.

"Seth told me that I must hide myself or the Pharaoh will _have my head on his plate._ Meaning he wants me, and maybe Yugi, dead."

"He probably thinks you're going to overthrow him," Mahad said plainly.

"But I don't and I even told you plainly! Not to mention I don't have any reason to take the throne from him!"

"Atem, he's not going to think about _that_! He cares more for himself than his people! Why do you think there's so many people in poverty walking about the streets?" Mana pointed out, pointing her hand to the street beside the door.

_"I don't understand."_

"That's why you couldn't tell Seth where we are! He _supports_ the Pharaoh's stands! If he finds us, it'll be _our_ heads _on the Pharaoh's plate_ and how do you know he's not planning on turning _all of us_ in?" Mahad glared.

"You may not trust Seth, but _I_ do! I grew up with him and I know he would never lay a finger on me or you guys! From the moment I saw him, I immediately remembered who he was, how he thinks, what makes him laugh, what makes him cry, his favorite stories, his favorite places, that he was the closest friend I had! I trust him with my life and I always will! I won't tell him you're with me and if you really distrust him that much, I'll talk to Seth outside, but I'm not missing my opportunity to reunite with Seth and find out who killed my father out of your _distrust_!"

"He's not the same Seth you knew as a kid."

"Then maybe you should start trusting _me_... if you want me to be king so badly, I'd think you would," Yami said as Mahad rose two eyebrows, then placed them back into a glare.

"Maybe you're not qualified, since you don't have the will to protect your people."

"I think we already discussed this, Mahad. I'm not going to be king and overthrow my uncle! Case closed!"

Yami walked to the corner of the room, sat down, then filled his cup with beer for something to drink. Mana sighed, clutching onto her legs with her knees touching her head. Mahad seemed to not know what to do to get Yami to change his mind. It seemed that his mind was set on _not_ saving Egypt. There seemed to be nothing he could do to convince the young prince otherwise.

Yugi walked to his brother, sitting right next to him.

"We can still see if Seth will set Grandpa Shimon free. If he can do so, then he can live with us and not have to face any kind of death sentence," Yugi suggested as Yami turned to his brother and smiled.

"My brother's suggestion I will agree to. If Shimon leaves here, then he will not be sentenced to death. I also suspect his punishments might be _unjust_. Though, as I said, this is all I can do. I will not betray my uncle," Yami declared as Mahad sighed in defeat.

"Kids, we should prepare supper for tonight. It will be sunset soon and I don't want to wait until sundown when we start preparing a meal," Solomon ordered the twins.

"Yes Grandpa," the boys replied, getting up from the floor and placing on their head coverings for traveling.

The boys built a fire and cooked up some vegetables and mutton. It took a while to cook the food, but it eventually was cooked and served for everyone to eat. Eating did calm Mahad's nerves from the intensity of Seth knowing Yami's location and the chance of a new king ruling Egypt going down the drain. Though, this didn't last long. Mahad soon had his nerves return when he heard a very familiar voice.

"May I enter?" A voice asked from the other side of the curtain door.

"Seth!" Yami cried out as he ran hopped off the floor and ran behind the curtain to where Seth was. They hugged and kissed before Yami peeked from the curtain, clearing his throat.

"We can't do anything about it now. He can come in," Mahad sighed, feeling like he was making a grave mistake.

Seth peeked through the curtain and saw the owner of the voice, which he predicted in his mind. He whispered, _"Mahad? Sweet Osiris!"_

"They told me they were hiding from my uncle and, from what they told me, it seems my uncle wants them dead for something I think was judged unjustly. It would do us good if you kept this from your father," Yami pleaded.

"The Pharaoh won't hear a word from me. I can't even call him _Father_ anymore after today."

"Why? What happened?"

"I will tell you as soon as I enter."

Yami nodded and opened the curtain for his cousin to enter. Seth stepped in and rose two eyebrows when he saw Yugi, who smiled innocently. Yami walked next to his brother and sat down.

"This is Yugi, my twin. We were separated at birth," Yami introduced as Yugi stood up, hugged, and kissed Seth.

"It is good to finally meet you, Lord Seth," Yugi greeted, bowing before Seth.

"As a family member you do not have to be formal to me. After all, you are the prince of Egypt too," Seth said as Yugi stood up and nodded.

"This is Grandpa... well our_ great uncle _Solomon," Yami introduced as Seth stared at the old man dumbfounded.

"It is good to meet you, young man. You've grown strong and handsome like your father," Solomon complimented.

_"Thank you,"_ Seth said, then seemed to carry some sort of hidden sorrow on his face. "Are you and Shimon twins?"

"We are. I'm glad you noticed!"

Seth showed a snorting chuckle before giving the old man a warm hug. The group sat around in a circle, so Seth could explain what had been going on and who murdered Yami's father. Mahad and Mana were still not sure about trusting Seth, but they seemed to have no choice. Yami seemed sure that they could trust Seth. Mana wasn't sure what to do and Mahad seemed emotionally stressed from this whole day.

"So, tell me, who murdered Father?" Yami asked as Seth sighed, then drank some beer.

"It was my father... Aknadin," Seth replied quietly with a serious tone. Yami stood quietly, slowly growing pale. "You have to dethrone him, Atem. I know your memory lapses, but my father has crossed the line of being a fit king. He will kill Egypt as we know it, just like he killed Pharaoh Aknamkanon."

"_You're_ asking Atem to dethrone your father? But you support everything he does!" Mana glared with shock in her eyes.

"I only _supported him_, because he was my father! A family sticks together through the ups and downs... unless one betrays that _family_. The Pharaoh killed his own brother, tried to kill his nephew, is on the verge of killing Shimon, and mistreats Grandmother! I thought I could help him control his anger, to show him the light, but I was wrong and he's only gotten worse."

"I can't dethrone my own _uncle_, Seth! I couldn't do it!" Yami protested.

"Wake up, he's not your uncle anymore! _Can't you see it?_" Seth glared as Yami's eyes widened, looking deeply into those cold hard blue eyes. "He _murdered_ your father, who had done nothing but good for him! His hate for Shimon has reached to eliminating his bloodline. You need to put my father in his place and act like a true leader!"

Yami remembered his father's words _"Your family will never betray you and will always love you unconditionally. They will _never _want your throne as much as they want _you _close to them. If not, then they're not your family."_ Those words stuck in his head like clay. He sighed, then walked to the basket to retrieve his rolled mat to rest on. Seth kept his eyes on Yami to wait for an answer.

_"I'll think about it,"_ Yami said, then laid his body on the mat as Seth sighed.

"I'll prepare an army by morning. If you won't dethrone Pharaoh Aknadin, I will!" Seth declared, then got up off the floor and headed out the entrance.

There was too much for Yami to think about. He didn't want to dethrone his uncle, but Seth held a very strong point. How could Aknadin be his _uncle_ when he betrayed his brother by killing him? In fact, just by _trying_ to kill Yami, he betrayed his own nephew, who was only eight years old! Yami kept thinking on these things as he stared at the dirt wall.

Yami remembered the day of the fall, when he laid eyes on his murderer, the face of his uncle. Those memories that Yami ever had with this man were ripped from his heart and trampled on. That trust placed upon him was taken and torn like paper. Hurt and pain had taken a hold of Yami that day he fell off the cliff. _Why?_

Mana could see Yami was hurt and brushed her fingers through his hair. He sat up, and then rested his head on Mana's chest, crying bitter tears. There was too much going on inside the young boy's mind. Nobody could blame Yami for all the crying and stress relieving from his heart. He had not only been betrayed by his uncle, but was now starting to remember the hurt and pain he felt that day at eight years old.

_No words can be said._


	11. A New Ally

**Hey, sorry I took so long. I was reading the Hunger Games book. It's really epic and I just cannot stop reading it! Then again, it's not like I've never liked anything to do with stories depicting games that are deadly... (clears throat) like the Saw... and... uh... do I really need to type it down? Review please!**

Atem woke up the next morning. He sighed deeply, seeing it was still somewhat dark outside, but the clouds on the East were showing pinkish colors. He could feel how aching his throat felt from the crying he was doing and how raw the skin surrounding his eyes were. There were so many things on his mind that kept throbbing his head. The idea of perhaps banishing or _killing_ his own flesh and blood.

It's already plain and obvious that Aknadin no longer looked at Atem as family, if he had at some point in the past. He remembered the dream from last night of the day he witnessed his own uncle use his sword to cut his father's hands, so they would release from the edge of the cliff, and Seth trying to save him before he bit his cousin's hand and fell to his doom. It registered that Atem was saved by some sort of cliff edge that broke his fall before ending up at the foot of the cliff. If not, he would possibly have died.

It must be painful for Seth to accept that his father killed his dear brother and tried to kill his nephew. Seth would never dare hurt Atem to save his life. Seth loved him like his own brother and best friend. That was why Seth told Atem to hide himself after discovering who his uncle's murderer truly was. That was why he demanded Atem to overthrow his father off the throne. _Someone has to._ Someone has to be king and it isn't going to be a cold-blooded murderer.

_Atem knew this._

The young prince got up on his feet and quietly rolled up his mat. He put on his man's skirt, used a belt to tie it, then a white linen cloak from the basket for desert travel. He made sure his whole hair and face was covered completely before slipping on his sandals and swiftly tiptoeing out of the Inn room. Everyone was still asleep: Solomon, Yugi, Mana, and Mahad.

Atem quietly slipped onto the streets in the waking morning where the streets were barren and only the wind could be heard. He was able to take a good glance all around the buildings through the little light arriving at this time of night. Many of the houses were just hard bricked sand, one or two open windows and a curtain for a door, a line for the linen clothing to dry, and the empty market stands that were no longer filled with food or supplies. This was the first time Atem had ever seen the streets and market like this.

It was very cool this time of night. Atem realized at this moment he didn't know _where_ to go. He wanted to meet with Seth, but he was probably at the palace and there was no way to go inside, unless he was attempting suicide. Atem felt so stupid and kept wondering, standing still in front of the palace wall which was fifty feet away, what he should do. _How could he sneak inside the palace? _He stood there, longingly wishing to be a ghost and invisibly sneak inside the palace. Then again, how would Seth be able to _see_ him? A smile crept up Atem's lips.

"You won't be able to get anything by standing there," a voice responded, which made Atem's eyes widen. He turned his head around different directions until he noticed, hiding in the shadows, was a mysterious stranger, who wore no clothing on his body. The long white hair, though, was a giveaway to revealing himself in the shadows. He bit an apple, which he held in his hand.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Atem asked suspiciously.

"A friend... or a foe... I suppose you can _never tell_," the stranger smirked in a mysterious way, biting another piece of the apple. He waved it in the air. "Want it?"

"I'm-" Atem answered before this stranger threw the apple and he caught it in his hands. _"Okay?"_

"Take it... think of it as a gift."

"What are you trying to persuade me?" Atem asked with furrowed eyebrows, biting into the apple.

"You still don't trust me... after my little gift? It could've been poisoned."

"Except you bit into it... _two_ times. I'm not that stupid to suspect if it's poisoned or not. I know this much, you're a thief. You lurk in the shadows to seek for anything to steal... you rob houses... sneak in through windows... why should I trust _you_? This apple is one of the tricks thieves use to barter up a partner in crime, so that they may steal something for themselves. In the end, the partners split, one may steal the loot if he can, and they both never see each other again."

"_Ooooo, that stings._ Though, why wouldn't _you_ be a thief, since you are also _lurking in the shadows_? I know you are hiding something."

"Should that be any of your business?"

"You are wanting a way inside the palace. _I can see it._ How could you _not_ be looking for something?"

"What makes you think that? I could be sight-seeing."

"For one, it is not morning, nobody is around. Two, you are covering yourself in a cloak, hiding every bit of your facial feature and body. Three, you are scanning the walls as if searching for any weak spot to sneak in, which _I_ can give you," the stranger tempted Atem, who rose two eyebrows. "I am _a thief_ after all. I've been in and out of these walls. I have watched that king stuff his face full of food and goods. I've seen these people act like wealthy pigs, while we starve and eating the crumbs off the floor like dogs."

"What will you want from me?"

"What makes you think I want _anything_?"

"You're a thief, thieves want _things_ in return."

The stranger let out a dark chuckle, saying, "I suppose you are very good. The only thing I want in return is the king in my hands."

"Killing his majesty will make you worse than a common thief," Atem declared with furrowed eyes.

"It will never matter. I will be out of this town by the time it's over. What I want... is _revenge_," the stranger said, the last two words being harsh and dark. Atem blinked a few times, wondering what this stranger could possibly mean. "Have you ever heard of Kul Elna?"

"Yes, it's the town over there," Atem replied, pointing to the West. "What about it?"

"I guess you didn't know... you must be foreign or haven't been here in years. It's in ruins now. The Pharaoh sent out his army to destroy it, came out of nowhere and for no apparent reason," the stranger explained as Atem looked at this stranger with pity. "I saw it all... my family and I once lived there... we were happy. I saw it burn to ashes until there was nothing left. I escaped, thanks to my dying mother. I have sought for vengeance since then."

_"Why? Why would he?"_ Atem asked in almost a whisper.

"He says that it was because the bandits, who killed his brother, lived there, but I know better. My father was one of them," the stranger explained in a deep dark voice. "He worked for that blasted Pharaoh... paid a goat and a sheep to kill the young prince and his father. First, it was just the young prince, who's dead now. My father pulled his bow to kill the prince... he could have done it, but didn't. I saw him crying to my mother, saying that he failed, because of the young _prince_ reminded him of me, the way he cried and curled in a small ball out of fear." Atem kept his face still, trying hard not to show any emotion. The bandits... one of them was this strangers father and... he let him _live_. "Of course, he was lucky that the Pharaoh's blasted son was there or he would've had my father's head. But... he was paid a few more goats to make one last attack. My father refused the offer, saying he would not do the Pharaoh's dirty work. The other bandits from Kul Elna agreed though. My father watched close by, wanting to save the prince and his father, but by the time he came, he watched as the Pharaoh killed his own brother in cold blood." Atem swallowed the saliva down his throat, feeling the huge lump that was about to burst. "After that... he massacred my home... and he says lies that the bandits killed them, but I know it was that blasted Pharaoh. _I want his blood!_"

"Killing him won't make the pain go away, but I can promise you that _justice_ will befall him. _I will_ make sure he pays for those citizens of Kul Elna, if you lead me to the palace."

"_I_ want to be the one to do so."

"If it is you, you will suffer and die in the desert. If it is me, you will be safe and I shall reward you with plenty."

_"Really?"_ the stranger asked, letting out a sarcastic chuckle. "And where shall you get this _plenty_? You are no more special than me."

"The boy your father saved... was going to kill... the prince... he's still alive."

The stranger's eyebrows furrowed at Atem, studying him to see if he was serious. There was no denying he was.

"How do you know this?"

"Because I am _him_ and I feel that you could be an excellent ally. You are a thief and seem very cleaver by the way you talk and bargain. You hate the Pharaoh, enough for me to trust that you want him off the throne as much as I do," Atem explained, knowing half of that was a lie. In reality, he wanted to avoid kicking his uncle off the throne. "I will lead a rebellion and if I win, I will be sitting on the throne and will have the power to punish him for his crimes."

"Is that so?" The stranger asked in a serious tone, rubbing his chin. "What do you plan to do?"

"Death penalty. Should that be enough?"

"I want him to die slow and painfully. I want him to suffer."

"That depends on what I think he deserves. I will give him a chance to somewhat _redeem_ himself. I will give him the chance to commit suicide, if he truly is sorry. If he isn't, he will run. Once he leaves the dungeon, you may do as you wish."

"Very well," The thief smirked with satisfaction. Atem can see he doubts _suicide_ will be on Aknadin's mind. "I shall guide you to the inside of the palace without any guards knowing. I also will help you with planning your _treason_, so you may guide your soldiers inside and arrest the Pharaoh. In return, I shall have the liberty to avenge my hometown, if he leaves the dungeon, the kill will not be held against me, and you may flourish me with whatever food you have, not that I _really_ count on that happening. I will accept it if you must."

"Then, we have a deal," Atem agreed, both men shook hands. "What is your name?"

"Bakura, the king of thieves. You may've heard of me."

"I have. This makes me grateful to have you as an ally."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Here, take this," Atem offered Bakura his man skirt. "The cloak will be enough to cover myself. You must not look like a slave."

"Very well," Bakura replied, taking Atem's man's skirt and wrapping it around his waist, then tying it with the belt. "Follow me."


	12. Breaking in

**Okay everyone, time to put on the Mission Impossible theme music! It's time for Yami to sneak into the palace with the help of the thief king. I know that was a bit of a twist, but it was a good one for the end. As you know, the Lion King has it where the hyenas killed Scar at the end. I wanted to kinda make the irony of the ones working under the villain be the ones who kill him. So yeah, go figure! Review please!**

Atem clutched onto the cloak very tightly while being guided through the outside of the palace by this common thief, Bakura. He led Atem to a small cliff by the Nile, not the one where his father died of course. There, on the wall of the cliff, was some sort of tunnel covered by a giant bolder. Atem smirked with such an inspired expression as Bakura looked back at his direction with a smirk of his own.

"You do know I might have to cover that entrance when I take the throne, right?" Atem asked in a rhetorical voice.

"We common thieves always find other ways. You might even say that I will find it more _challenging_ to break into the palace when you rule as king and having to get passed your guards," Bakura stated.

"Perhaps, and maybe I just might arrest you," Atem said, following Bakura inside the tunnel, who lit up a torch.

"Maybe or maybe I might get away before you get the chance. Either way, it will certainly be _interesting_ to see how much you think you can surpass your uncle's way of _security_. I know he couldn't pass his own brother's."

"Well, seeing that Aknadin never bothered closing up the tunnels, I can see why you would think that. It will be interesting to see how you plan to get through _my_ version of security."

Bakura gave Atem a smirk that would be found in anyone that was about to start a game at a Pub. Atem walked kept walking through the tunnel and began growing curious about this tunnel. It was not like he knew there was one or the fact this thief was able to dig a tunnel so large and long that a human could sneak in and out of this thing. In fact, it probably took months to complete, with a group of people helping Bakura.

"How did you make this tunnel? I'm curious," Atem asked.

"I suppose since you're going to fill it up anyways, maybe put out extra security after our little _adventure_, me and a bunch of other thieves banded together a few years after my town was massacred. Ever since your uncle's reign, there was a high quality of starving people. Most of them began sinking down to stealing and going to black market deals, like me. We all worked together to make this tunnel to steal from this king, who's pigging himself in there while the rest of us starve ourselves," Bakura explained.

"Sounds like a story that could become legend. All you need is a green skimpy outfit, a princess to marry, and a name based on a name of a bird."

"Keep dreaming, your _highness_. I'm just a smuggling thief like everyone else stealing from those that have more than me, so I can get food on the table. There will never be anything special about me or be given any reason for me to be liked or famous for. You people look down on us and throw us rocks instead of bread crumbs."

"Don't start judging that my life was any better than yours."

"_Oh please!_ Even if you did live a poorer lifestyle than your murderous uncle, you still _have_ food on the table. I've learned in life that when you have no money to wear clothes on your back, nobody cares."

"Most people at least. There are those few that are compassionate."

"_Puh,_ probably the lowest common denominator percent of the group," Bakura spat bitterly.

"And those are the people to keep in mind."

"Perhaps."

Bakura led Atem to a trap door above the ground, which led to the inside of the palace. There was a wooden crate covering the hole. Atem realized that this place was the supply room where the food's storage was located. The large crate was filled with onions. It was very dark and it was a surprise that nobody really knew about this hole. Though, it was small and located at the very corner of the storage right under the wall.

Bakura left the torch inside the hole, which him and Atem climbed out of. Atem had to follow Bakura based on sound and touch. They did eventually walk out of the storage room, then the kitchen, to outside. The moon and stars were able to give Atem enough light to see where he was going and not have to depend on touch and sound. He felt very relieved from this. Atem and Bakura hid behind some bushes in the courtyard.

"So, why are you here?" Bakura asked.

"To see Seth," Atem replied in a whisper.

"I suppose it is fair to tell you that his room is the same one you once slept in. I heard from other common thieves that it used to be your room."

"Thank you. Will it be any trouble if you stayed on the outside to guard and watch?"

"Since we are working together, I suppose it's only fair if I do," Bakura replied as Atem smiled and gave a small nod.

Atem quietly, without any guards watching, snuck into Seth's room. Seth was found sleeping soundlessly. Atem quietly and slowly came to Seth's side, then quickly covered Seth's mouth, loosely wiggling him to wake up. Seth gasped, becoming very startled by this sudden awakening. He muffled a sound of perhaps _screaming_ until his eyes flew open and he saw a shadow of Atem, who shushed his cousin in such a quiet voice.

"Seth, it's me," Atem whispered before uncovering his cousin's mouth, which turned into a frown, matching perfectly with those glaring eyes.

_"What are you doing here, you idiot?"_ Seth asked in a whisper with a harsh tone.

_"I thought about what you said. I need to know where you plan on gathering an army against Aknadin,"_ Atem said in a very VERY hush whisper where only him and his cousin can hear each other. Of course, he doubted anyone was hearing this, but it never hurt to be cautious.

"It's at the village of Kul Elna. My father took it a long time ago and now it's vacant. There's a tunnel under the city I found where the bandits of the town would have their black marketing. That will be where the soldiers will sleep and train," Seth replied, then sighed deeply, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I was going to see you tomorrow just in case you changed your mind. You didn't have to put yourself on death row."

"I didn't believe you would. If you were going to come back, you should've told me."

"_Fine._ Next time, I'll tell you when we meet again next time. Would you promise to never sneak in here again, risking the chance you could be caught and killed, whether you're the heir to the throne or not?"

"I promise," Atem promised with seriousness in his eyes. Seth grabbed him by the arms with such hardened eyes.

"_Don't._ I can't lose you again. You are one of the only hope for Egypt."

_"I love you too,"_ Atem slightly teased with a smirk before Seth embraced him in a tight hug.

_"You can't imagine the joy I felt of knowing you're still alive... to think you were dead for so long and see you right here in the flesh. Don't screw up and get killed by my father's hands... please,"_ Seth whispered in Atem's ear softly in a desperate and humble state.

_"I won't. Believe me,"_ Atem promised in the same tone, taking in the embrace. He sighed, making sure that it was very VERY quiet, while taking in the emotions he felt at this point. Tears began rolling down his cheeks slowly as his head slowly began leaning against Seth's shoulder._ "I'm glad I found you."_

"You should get going before the guards find you," Seth warned Atem as he parted from his cousin, then wiped his tears. "Take care of yourself and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you."

Atem quietly made his way out of Seth's room and him and Bakura returned back through the trap door and out of the tunnel to the palace. This would be an excellent tunnel for guards to start attacking from. Atem just wished he could've stayed with Seth a little bit longer and let all of his emotions pour out on that one moment. Atem couldn't spend his time and wished he could travel back to his childhood when him and Seth always played endlessly. There were no worries of danger.

Once Atem reached the end of the tunnel, he laid against the wall of the tunnel, watching the stars from the sky. Bakura sat on his bottom, leaning against his arm while looking up at the sky. The breeze brushed through the men's hair in a steady manner. Atem slowly laid down his hood, revealing his pointy black hair and gold bangs. There were no words to be said and he couldn't think of any anyways.

Bakura shifted his eyes at Atem, then humphed before looking up at the stars again. He kept asking himself why he was still sitting here instead of asking questions or say something. That was how he always rolled. Any thief, thug, or person that worked with Bakura under threat or payment would always be kept into conversations or questions. That was how he would know what his _"partner"_ would be up to every day, minute, or second. Now, Bakura couldn't think of anything to say and he honestly didn't _want_ to find something to say. All he wanted to do was just sit there nearby Atem, so he could have someone near him. _Why?_

In all honest truth, Atem was actually the most interesting partner Bakura ever worked with. It was obvious he lived a rich life, having to adapt to a more commoner way of living. It wasn't the same as a broke and poor person living on the streets, but still shared the same type of living of having to work hard to bring food on the table. Still, Atem was different from most other partners Bakura worked with, because he didn't just work for himself, or _just_ for himself and his family, but seemed to work for _both_ their gain. Bakura had not met anyone like that before. Usually, there was always a common goal for that person's own gain in any sort of way.

"This will be a good place for the guards to sneak into the palace and attack," Atem muttered as Bakura shot his head up. "Though, there is the risk of this tunnel being discovered, if someone had seen us going in and out."

"Nobody saw us. I'm sure of that," Bakura assured.

"You never know. You need to be sure that the tunnel is still secret."

"Unless _you_ decide to blabber, it will _still_ be secret, but I will guard it for you, if it will give me the chance to kill off that excuse for a king."

"Can you also give me a map to Kul Elna or write me directions?"

"I can't read, but I'll give you a map," Bakura promised with a slight smirk.

"Thank you, Bakura," Atem thanked with a soft smile on his face before taking Bakura's hand and placing a few silver coins in them. Bakura stared at them dumbfoundedly. "For breakfast and dinner, including other things you may need. I know it's hard _not_ to steal when you live a life of striving for food. It helps when you do have money to provide for yourself."

"You're giving me payment when I haven't even gotten my end of the bargain yet?" Bakura asked in a grim tone, full of suspicion.

"I haven't gotten _my_ full end yet either. It is a gift for helping me. Is it a crime to help someone without needing any payment back?"

"Well... no, but... why?"

"Because I want to. Is it a crime to want to help your fellow man?"

Bakura took the coins into his hand and squeezed them. He knew for sure this wasn't a _half payment_ or any sort of way of just throwing money at him and telling him to get lost and not paying the full amount. Atem still needed the rest of _his_ half of the bargain, since he still needed the tunnel to let in the guards and attack the palace, so he can be king. There didn't seem to be any trick that could be involved.

"Perhaps you met your first lowest common denominator of the people of Kemet," Atem winked before walking on his way back to the Inn.

Bakura stood there with such a baffled facial expression. This was the first time anyone, let alone his partners in crime, ever gave him something and want nothing in return. It was at this point Bakura realized why he couldn't think of anything to talk about. It was as Atem just said, that he was one of the few of the_ lowest common denominator_: ones that show any pity for those lower than him, ones that can sympathize with Bakura without saying it, one that he could consider his _true friend_.


	13. Who to Follow

**Here is the next chapter! I've already got everything set up for the big fanale. I hope you like what I set up. Everyone will have a part in fighting against Aknadin and taking him off the throne. **

**One more thing. I will wring your necks if you make any _butt_ jokes. Ass is a name of a donkey and if you didn't know that, look it up. _Seriously._ I don't find that kind of pun very funny. I find it _annoying_ -_- Keep your jokes to yourselves or joke about something else in this chapter. Review please!**

Solomon and the others woke up the next morning with a mighty yawn. Yugi noticed his brother's mat was rolled up, meaning he was already awake. What took everyone by surprise was the fact Yami was nowhere in the Inn. Where could he have gone to? Why did he take off so early?

Mana walked outside and opened the curtain door. She found Atem walking back to the Inn on his own. He gave a smile and a nod.

"Where were you?" Mana asked curiously.

"Wanted to pick up a few things along the way," Atem replied, entering the Inn, and then taking off the sheet covering his full body to show a linen man's skirt, brand new, underneath it. "I also wanted to know where Seth is planning on creating his army. We are to meet him at Kul Elna."

"I can never predict you, Prince. You seem to come and go as you please," Mana said with furrowed eyebrows.

"I guess I really am _a king_ huh?" Atem teased with a smirk upon his face, crossed arms, and leaning to the side of the wall.

"Whatever."

"We should get packing. We've got a long journey ahead of us," Solomon commanded the boys.

Yugi and Atem helped pack up the supplies in the Inn. Mana and Mahad helped, hiding themselves in a white cloak. Yugi and Yami tied their heads with a turban before exiting the Inn. Solomon paid for their stay, and then everyone lifted themselves on their camels. Mahad was behind Yugi and Mana was behind Yami, arms wrapped around his waist. They were already set to head out.

"I hope you don't mind me joining along," a familiar voice said, arriving on a donkey with supplies at the back of the ass. _It was Bakura!_

"Who the heck are you?" Mahad asked in a demanding and untrusting tone.

"Bakura," Bakura replied casually. "I'm here on my way to Kul Elna."

"Don't worry. He's our ally," Atem assured.

"And you trust him?" Mahad asked with a disapproving look.

"No, but we are under oath," Atem replied as Mahad kept his look, then looking back at Bakura. "I'll keep my eye on him."

"Whatever."

"Try to keep up or you'll be left behind," Atem warned.

"Don't worry, I'll keep up," Bakura smirked pridefully.

Solomon, Atem, Yugi, and Bakura rode off out of the city and on their way to Kul Elna. The journey was not very long like the trip from Solomon's home to the kingdom. In fact, they didn't need much supplies to travel to Kul Elna. It was only a 25 mile travel. They had their one break, but saddled back up and continued on their journey.

The gang eventually made it to Kul Elna, a ruin town that was destroyed and burned with nothing left, but rubble, sand, and ashes. It gave Bakura bitter memories by the sight of it. He didn't even want to _look_ at it. Anger boiled in his head every time he did and Atem could tell. He pitied Bakura very deeply and hoped dethroning his uncle could avenge Kul Elna.

Atem searched the area and did eventually find an underground cave hidden beside the town. The gang climbed off their horses and tied their camels and donkey to a rock beside the cave before entering inside it. The walls were already lit up with torches and they all found soldiers already setting up their beds and food being prepared by the woman. Mana instantly hopped up to the women to help with the cooking. The soldiers instantly turned their heads to the direction of the rest of the gang.

Many of the soldiers stared at Solomon, Atem, and Yugi in pure and horrific shock, seemingly trying to_ put something together_ in their heads. Atem knew why these soldiers were staring at them and it wasn't because Bakura came along for the ride. It was because of Solomon! It was because of Yugi! It was because of _Atem_! They thought Shimon had broken out of prison, they noticed the same hairstyle Yugi and Atem have that matched Shimon's, and they noticed there were _two_ Atem's. There was alot of explaining to do and not just how Atem was still alive and well.

Atem sighed and stepped forward, beginning, "I suppose it's been a very long time since the last you've seen me, but it's no mistake I am Prince Atem son of Pharaoh Aknamkanon!" He pointed to Yugi, deciding to introduce him by his _real_ name. "This is my brother Prince Atsu, who was hidden due to the separation of my mother from Solomon, Shimon's twin brother." He pointed to Solomon. The soldiers seemed very surprised and seemed unconvinced of this fact. "I know it maybe hard for you to see me as _Prince_, since I have lived a commoner life for eight years under the name _Yami_. I can prove I am the true heir!" Atem took out a small bag he always carried with them as keepsakes and revealed two arm cuffs of pure gold. Every soldier in the room rose two eyebrows and their jaws dropped. Atem, then took out a small man's skirt that seemed ripped and worn, then two small earrings, and two royal sandals. These were what he wore when he fell off the cliff and was supposedly _dead_. "You may examine them, but I assure you these were what your _Prince Atem_ wore before he died. They could not find the body, meaning his life and death is still a mystery to this day. Though, I'm sure that is not the _true_ question you are asking. _If I am_ the true heir_, why do I look so much like Lord Shimon?_" The soldiers all listened with opening ears. Atem decided it was time to spill the beans. "Solomon, Shimon's brother, will answer that question!"

Solomon seemed nervous as he stepped forward. He looked at Atem, who gave a nod. Solomon began, "my brother, Lord Shimon, was a very noble character with more wisdom than I've ever had in all my years. He was filled with heart and compassion. Many of you may not know this, but my brother started as a mere slave before moving onto priesthood." The soldiers seemed very surprised by this news. "He also was a slave to the former Pharaoh Typhoeus, who was married to Queen Irene. I remember my brother coming home and crying himself to sleep, because he would see the young queen hit, raped, and beaten by her husband, the former Pharaoh Typhoeus, and could do nothing about it, because a Pharaoh was a god under the eyes of the people. Shimon had admitted of comforting the young queen by letting her talk and healing her wounds." The soldiers were even more horrified with this news. Nobody had known about this. Not even Pharaoh Aknadin mentioned _that part_ when putting Shimon to judgment. "The Pharaoh treated Queen Irene so horribly, because she would not conceive a child, a son specifically, to claim his throne, or so my brother told me.

"I had warned Shimon to not become too _attached_ to the queen... he did not listen. One day, he came home and cried, only this time out of guilt. He had done the most terrible deed. He laid with the Queen, and wife of Pharaoh Typheous, behind his back." The whole cave was silent and lights were flickering to fill in the mood.

Solomon continued, "it was not long before Queen Irene discovered she was carrying a child, this child was former Pharaoh Aknamkanon." The soldiers didn't know how to react about this news. Most likely they didn't believe that Shimon really did such a deed. "Shimon had helped raised the young Pharaoh as his son, knowing it was truly _his_ son. Pharaoh Typheous was unknown to this.

"Later, Queen Irene became pregnant with the Pharaoh of today, who was the true son of Pharaoh Typheous. Shimon admitted his wrongs to the two boys when they were young. Pharaoh Aknamkanon showed great compassion and forgave Shimon, while his half brother grew to despise my brother.

"Pharaoh Aknamkanon became Pharaoh and made Shimon his high Priest, showing kindness and mercy to him, despite the great wrong he did, which he felt he did not deserve. Even to this day, my brother admits that he deserves death for what he did.

"Pharaoh Aknamkanon's wife Hathor was carrying a set of twins inside her. She was to give birth to them in the safe house, but as most of you know, it was attacked by the Persians. The queen ran, with me and my brother leading her away from the place. She gave birth to Prince Atsu while we were escaping the Persians. I took the young child, but Prince Atem was still inside her, yet to be born.

"We were to sail through the Nile, but eventually separated along the way. I promised to look after the child until I got the money to return back. Unfortunately, by the time I did, I watched the Pharaoh's assassination on his brother and nephew. Pharaoh Aknamkanon was killed, but his son survived the fall, thanks to Prince Seth."

Solomon backed up as the soldiers gave glances, some whispering to the other. Atem stepped forward, then said, "it is true, I am not a real _Prince_. I am the grandson of a former slave and priest.

"Maybe my grandfather does deserve death as his judgment... maybe my family should be cut off forever." The soldiers kept their eyes and ears open. Atem stared right into the eyes of the soldiers.

"But that was not for _Aknadin_ to decide when he killed my father!" The soldiers were almost taken aback by this. "The only one who is ever to decide life or death of _anyone_ is the Pharaoh, not his _brother_! Aknadin killed my father out of hatred and jealousy. My father showed mercy to the one who didn't deserve it! Why should we trust a Pharaoh, who took the throne with blood on his hands? If he was to reclaim his throne, because it is his right, he let the gods decide! By this, he not only betrayed my father, his brother, but _all_ of Egypt!" The soldiers stood up, waiting for some sort of command.

"Following me is up to you. If you want to follow under my cousin's leadership, I will back down and let him take the throne. He follows the true bloodline after all. He has the skills and training! He's more than qualified to be Pharaoh. I don't want to be Pharaoh for power or riches. I do want to be Pharaoh, if you think I'm qualified to be _Pharaoh_. Either way, I will take part heavily on this rebellion, no matter what position I'm in. All I ask is for your help and participation to dethrone Aknadin and pass judgment on him for the sins he has made against his royal blood, against Egypt, against the gods!"

The soldiers knelt on their knees and bowed to Atem with their left foot forward. This took him by surprise. They _knew_ he was not of the royal blood line! They _knew_ he was the son of a bastard! They _knew_ Atem was as low as the scums of the earth! Yet... they bowed to him like the Pharaoh, ruler of Egypt. Atem turned and noticed Yugi, Shimon, Mahad, Mana, and even Bakura bowing too. Atem smiled with such thankfulness before signaling for them to rise.

Seth arrived inside the cave with an impressed smile on his face. He was the last person to bow before Atem's feet. He said, "well said, my Pharaoh." Then, stood up with his left foot forward. "I do not think a true Pharaoh is king by blood, but by the heart of a king and you, indeed, show a true heart of a true king. You may not ask to be king, but _we_ do."

"Then, I shall accept the throne," Atem replied before hearing a roar of cheer from his loyal soldiers willing to follow his every order.


	14. To The Palace

**Here it comes people, the epic battle everyone's been waiting for. This is when the battle for the throne begins. I just hope I do this right, because I've been building up to this. This this is rushing, I apologize. Review please!**

Atem, Mahad, Seth, Yugi, Mana, Solomon, and Bakura all gathered around and planned on the attack, each of them having their own ideas. Seth could only come at certain parts of the day, due to his responsibilities as Prince and not wanting his father to be suspicious. When they were not planning the attack, they were training. Atem and Yugi had to learn how to fight and they had a long ways to go. They knew they were going to be staying at Kul Elna for a really long time.

Atem had his own way of fighting, but was willing to learn fighting techniques. He was a fast learner by heart, but still needed more training to be any match against Aknadin. He could never fight his uncle alone. _That was _not_ an option!_ He had to have help from his comrades, no questions asked. Atem's training was only to keep Atem alive during the attack.

Seth was able to observe Atem's fighting techniques. Atem may've not been skilled in combat, but he was a hunter. He hunted birds, jackals, a few crocodiles, cheetahs, and mostly small animals. Atem knew how to sneak, attack, camouflage, and lookout. Once he learned about every human's weak points, he began showing his true strength in fighting that Seth had never seen or heard from any soldier he ever trained.

Atem held a high skill with a bow and arrow and throwing a spear. Yugi was very swift with a sword and showed his own way of fighting with it. His size was a very useful advantage and used it more than a sword or weapon. Solomon trained, but only to strengthen his biceps. Mahad and Mana showed to be very skill in their magic, though Mahad used swords as well. Bakura used stealth as his weapon.

Every soldier trained hard, including Seth. He made sure his men were preparing for battle to dethrone Pharaoh Aknadin. Yugi and Atem would duel with swords once in a while, but it was basically for pure fun. It also helped with their training for battle. Seth hoped this training will soon pay off. Dethroning his father would prove to be more difficult than he would predict.

Everyone had been training and planning for a year and a half. Seth provided food and water for the soldiers, including his cousins, Mahad, Mana, Solomon, and Bakura. Bakura would sometimes go off during the night as if he had some sort of _mission_ of his own. Atem finally decided to follow Bakura to see what he was up to, seeing that the thief would not tell anyone and the suspense was killing him.

One night, Atem followed the thief king out of the cave and into the ruins of what was once_ Kul Elna_. Bakura slowly walked in the midst of the burnt city, the shadows hiding his face, as the sounds of whispers entered Atem's ears. Atem still followed Bakura, but wondered what these whispers were and where they were coming from. Despite the whispers, Atem kept sneaking.

When Bakura turned a corner, Atem began carefully making his way to the corner. He suddenly stopped and began hearing the whispers grow louder. There were colorless shapes that appeared to surround Atem while he began to find himself in some sort of _trance_. The whispers began growing louder and louder, than the colorless shapes began entering inside Atem like a blowing wind being forced to swallow down his throat.

"Leave him be, your true _killer_ killed his father," Bakura's voice stated in a command. Atem felt the spirits leave him before he dropped down to his knees while panting. "You shouldn't have followed me here."

"_You_ should've told us where you were going every night," Atem argued.

_"Fair enough,"_ Bakura shrugged, a smile forming. "This is the reason why I want your uncle's head on a platter. These spirits vow vengeance. They want him dead."

"_The spirits._ They must rest in peace or this city will never rebuild."

"Glad you can see my point," Bakura smirked as Atem rose up to his feet.

"You know of my deal. If my uncle escapes from prison, he's all yours. What if he _stays_ in prison? What do the spirits plan to do then?"

"Wait for any chance of kill."

"Without giving _him_ the chance to kill himself? I still want to give him a chance to sentence himself to a quick death. If he kills himself, will the spirits rest in peace?"

"I have talked with them about it. They are willing to crossover, if the Pharaoh decides to be the one to murder himself."

"Then, I ask for their help in my fight against the Pharaoh."

"What _help_ do you request?"

"To help take down the soldiers that work under him."

"They seem happy about this _request_," Bakura smirked with enthusiasm.

"Then, don't hold them back from joining in our fight. They are allowed to join with us to know what we are planning to do."

"Very well, I can accept that," Bakura said, then him and Atem shook hands and left on their way to bed.

* * *

A few weeks later, everyone prepared for battle and headed off from Kul Elna. Seth was at the palace at the moment, trying to prepare the attack. The rebels did happen to bring in commoners, who wanted to escape from the Pharaoh's rule or wanted to fight, during the year they stayed. Families began appearing, who were mostly from the low class. Non of the higher class citizens wanted to join the rebels. The commoners, who were with the rebels, still remained in Kul Elna.

Though, despite lack of high class rebels, Atem was confident that he would overthrow his uncle. Seth had already prepared the setup for his father's encounter with Atem and the spirits of Kul Elna were ready to keep the guards vulnerable. There was pure confidence in Atem and his men of their success in battle against Aknadin. The plan was foolproof! There was no way this would turn to a failure, they were certain.

Atem dressed himself in a linen man's skirt with gold and blue decorations, a belt with gold decorations, a Pharaoh headdress meant for war, scale armor, and surviving gauntlets. He wield a sword on his belt and strapped a bow and arrows, inside the arrow bag. He was ready to face his uncle, despite the _disadvantage of skill_ he carried. He still had his army and that was enough for him.

The soldiers were dressed in their normal armor: scale armor, some helmets, some gauntlets, wielded swords, shields, and some bow and arrows. They all were to each separate into different teams with a certain mission in helping overthrow the Pharaoh. One group was to protect Atem as he made his way to the Pharaoh. Another group was to fight the soldiers protecting the palace and attack when Atem enters the palace. Another group was to protect the citizens and lead them to safety. The last group was to free the prisoners.

Atem and his group were the first to arrive in the city. They traveled through the Nile, on a cargo boat Bakura stole before they entered the city, hiding under the blanket, which was to be where the _cargo_ was. Bakura also bartered a delivery man to help drive the cargo boat, who was unaware that the men he was _delivering_ were the rebels. Though the rebels did have armor, they covered themselves in white robes, pretending to be _travelers_. This was enough to fool the delivery man.

Atem and his men stayed hidden, never making a sound. Yugi became very nervous about this, not being sure of what was going to happen. He stayed right next to his brother, so he would feel more secure. It helped that his brother was there by his side. Solomon was right behind Yugi, willing to protect the twins with his life.

The boat stopped next to the cliff where Atem remembered Bakura showing him the cave. He and his team climbed off the boat before the delivery man sailed on his way. Once he was gone, everyone took off the white robes and began climbing up the cliff quietly. Atem was the one leading the group up the cliff until they had reached the cave.

Yugi and Solomon were the first ones to arrive at the top after Atem. The others caught up as well and began gathering around and inside of the cave. Atem lead everyone through the cave and up the hole, which led to the food storage room. He had to make sure nobody made a sound that would bring suspicion to Aknadin and his guards. Seth was also to make sure, while he was inside the palace, that the guards were to be busy dealing with the group attacking from the outside.

Atem was able to sneak his men out of the storage room, but the throne room was heavily guarded with soldiers. He sighed quietly in annoyance. He _hated_ this alot! Though, it should not have been a big surprise, since he did expect his uncle to guard himself greatly, fearing for his life. There had to be a way to fight the guards or get them out of the way.

_"Got a plan?"_ Yugi asked in a whisper

_"We're going to need a distraction,"_ Atem replied, also in a whisper. He looked at Yugi, then a smirk appeared on his lips. _"I have an idea."_

_"Why are you looking at me like that?"_ Yugi asked with widened eyes.

Atem took Yugi to the food storage room and they switched outfits. Yugi was reluctant about this, but was willing to do this, since his brother was _in charge_ of the whole plan. Atem was dressed in Yugi's armor and Yugi was dressed in Atem's armor. Atem also had Solomon take off his helmet before him and Yugi began running in front of the guards.

"OH NO! Grandpa run!" Yugi cried convincingly as the guards began chasing him and Solomon.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" One guard ordered and began chasing Yugi and Solomon. A few other guards also began to chase them until they followed them to the inside of a room of the palace.

The guards, fighting Yugi and Solomon from the room, suddenly were found dead. More guards began pursuing for Solomon and Yugi. These guys were also found dead and beaten. More guards began running toward the two, leaving a few guards to guard the throne room. This was enough for Atem and his men to kill the rest off. He quietly ordered for them to kill off the rest of the guards quietly, so the Pharaoh would not hear their screams.

After the guards were taken, Atem snuck right passed the pillars, which were holding the palace up. He put his back to the wall, signaling his men to keep hidden from the throne room. The other side of the wall, Atem was against, was where his uncle was located. He wanted to strike at the right time and now _wasn't_ the time, especially seeing that his mother was there.

Hathor was seen in front of Aknadin, who was sitting on his throne with Mertities at his left. She seemed to have a mix of slightly fearful and worry. Hathor appeared to have a face full of sorrow and fear, but also standing strong. Atem felt so overwhelmed. It had been too long since the last he had seen his mother. It took every ounce of strength to not cry at this moment.

"What has happened to my people?" Aknadin asked in a very demanding tone. He obviously didn't like that the rebels were leading almost all of Egypt away from his rule.

"They're gone. There is nothing left for them here. You had raised the taxes, so more of the poor are appearing. They feel that the rebels will offer more," Hathor replied humbly.

"They won't be going anywhere!"

"Then, you have sentenced them to _death_! If the poor rise, then your kingdom will fall. I'm begging you, my Pharaoh, provide for your people just as they provide for you!"

"If they starve, then so be it! I will not have the rebels making a fool out of me!" Akndain shouted, turning from Hathor as she looked down at the ground fearfully.

_"If you were half the king Aknamkanon was..."_ Hathor whispered quietly to herself, almost to the point of crying.

Aknadin heard this and quickly turned, backhanding Hathor against her cheek as she fell to the ground and he cried, "I AM MORE THAN HALF THE KING MY BROTHER WAS, YOU-"

Before Aknadin could finish his ragging sentence, his face met a face from a gauntlet, which hurt ten times worse than a regular fist, and found himself on the ground face forward before a blade came to his neck. His face was scratched with blood oozing from his cheeks. Aknadin looked up and met two ragging eyes and body built that once belonged to his brother. _It couldn't be!_

"YOU DARE NOT LAY A HAND ON HER, YOU MONSTER!" Atem shouted in rage as a few of his men came and held his uncle against his will.

_"My-My brother... it can't be,"_ Aknadin muttered. Atem didn't care if he was mistaken for his father; he knelt down to his mother and helped her on her feet.

_"Aknam?"_ Hathor asked in shock. Atem shook his head and took off his helmet revealing the spiky hair that could easily match Shimon's.

"No, it's me," Atem said with a smile, grabbing his hair and putting it in a side ponytail.

"_A-Atem?_ But... how can this be?" Hathor asked in dire shock. Aknadin stared at his nephew in shocking horror. _His _nephew_, Atem, was the one leading the rebels?_

"It doesn't matter. I'm home," Atem said holding his mother in his arms before they parted. He saw Seth running to the throne room, then froze. "Take our mothers out of this place. I want to _have a word_ with my _uncle_, that is if he still sees himself as one."

Seth nodded, then motioned his mother and aunt to follow him. The women ran to Seth and he led them out of the throne room. Several of Aknadin's guards came as soon as they heard that the rebels were inside the palace where the Pharaoh was. They all stared shockingly at Atem, who looked like a spitting image of Shimon in his younger form.

"Ph-Pharaoh... the prisoner has escaped. We-" one of Aknadin's guards said.

_"Ah, guess my brother Atsu and Shimon's brother Solomon gave you a run for your money huh?"_ Atem smirked at them as they stood frozen stiff before he glared with pure hatred at Aknadin.

"So... it seems my brother has been keeping _secrets_ from me?" Aknadin asked rhetorically, getting up from his feet. "And it seems you have too, starting with your _survival_."

"Keeping secrets tends to _run in the family_, including my father's _murderer_. What I want to know is why you killed my father?" Atem asked with glaring eyes as Aknadin stared at his nephew with cold dark eyes.


	15. Bloodshed Begins

**We finally are at the final battle. This will be going from one scene to another, because I want to capture the fight from different angles of the story. I am going to try to capture each of them in this chapter, so bare with me. Review please!**

Seth led the two women away from the throne room and outside toward the palace gate. The guards were found dead and, in replacement, were the rebel soldiers. They faced Seth, ready to be given orders by their commander. Hathor and Mertities stared in shock at the soldiers, then at Seth.

"Take my mother and aunt to safety! They can stay at the camp!" Seth ordered.

"Yes sir!" One of the rebel soldiers obeyed.

"Seth, what's going on?" Mertities asked in horror.

"Father killed Pharaoh Aknamkanon. I am not going to stand by his side, if he is after Atem's blood. I don't want you or Aunt Hathor to get hurt," Seth explained as Mertities clasped her mouth and Hathor burst into tears.

_"No! It can't be! Why?"_ Hathor cried in agony.

"Seth, please show your father mercy!" Mertities begged.

"That is not for me to decide. Atem will decide his fate and I trust him to make that decision more than myself. Now go! I promise I will return," Seth said before leaving the women to be taken, by the rebel soldiers, to safety. He led the other soldiers from the outside of the palace to the inside. The soldiers were being killed one by one and blood was shed throughout the city. It was being painted red at this point.

* * *

"So, you believe _I_ killed your father?" Aknadin asked with confidence read on his face.

"I _know_ you did! I SAW YOU!" Atem cried out, bringing out his sword and pointing the blade at Aknadin's neck. "You killed my father and you tried to kill me! If you don't tell me why, I will kill you!"

"You wouldn't do that to your own uncle, would you? After all, _you_ would be a monster yourself."

"Let me know when I start caring," Atem spat as Aknadin glared in response. _"You didn't answer my question."_

"Because he betrayed me," Aknadin replied in a glare. "My mother was taken advantage of by that wretched whore man and what does he do, make him a priest? Shimon deserves to die for what he did to my mother!"

"What about Pharaoh Typhoeus? He hurt and raped your mother! Would you have shown him mercy, if he were to bow to your feet?"

"How dare-"

"How dare _me_? How dare you, you hypocrite! You whitewash your glory when you have blood on your hands! You dare to sentence Shimon to death when you deserve it ten folds! You killed your brother and betrayed our family, including Seth!"

Aknadin then held a smirk as he slowly picked himself up on his feet. A chuckle escaped his nose while looking directly into Atem's eyes. He asked, "so, you speak boldly to me without the blood of a god? What makes _you_ so special huh? What gives _you_ the right to condemn me when you are the son of a bastard? I have my right to the throne and what do you have?" Atem stood silent. He knew Aknadin was right. He didn't deserve the throne, because he was not of royal blood. "You only have words. Nobody is going to follow you and, if they did, they would be considered traitors... deserving of far worse than death. _The wrath of the gods._"

"If you had not defiled the throne with your blood, I would not hold a sword against you."

"So that gives you a getaway free card? The gods do not work that way. They know of your deeds and they will strike you for treason. In fact, you're lucky they didn't strike you right now," Aknadin smirked as Atem kept his eyebrows furrowed to hide his emotions. "After this is over, dear nephew, I will see if perhaps I can _shed_ some mercy on you. I would not want to see you suffer. You had not done me wrong, except avenging your father's death. I would be doing the same. Revenge can poison a man."

"I'm not here to avenge my father!"

"Then, what are you here for?"

"I'm here to protect Seth."

"By killing his father?"

"By preventing _him_ from killing _you_," Atem said plainly as Aknadin glared in anger and began his attack with his sword from one of the guards.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Aknadin cried out, his sword pushing against the blade.

Aknadin's and Atem's sword fight began. They would swing the sword on the top, then the left, then right, then the shoulder length. Atem was bringing attacks and defenses against Aknadin's blade. He was still doubting himself of deserving of the throne, but knew _he_ had to be the one to dethrone Aknadin. He would still be after Atem's life whether Atem would dethrone the Pharaoh or not. _It would not have mattered._

At the same time, Aknadin's guards were also attacked by the rebels with Atem. Their job was to protect their leader. The throne room was beginning to turn into a blood bath. Atem never gave up on his sword fighting. He knew he wasn't as good as his uncle, but wanted to keep fighting no matter how hard the fight was. He mostly defended and would be cut on his arm and shoulder. Though, despite the pain, he kept on fighting. Atem didn't want to give up the fight.

"Your inexperience will be your downfall dear nephew," Aknadin said during the fight before Atem quickly took out his dagger from his back belt and the blade cut across his uncle's chest while their swords collided.

"And your speeches will be yours, your _highness_," Atem smirked with a slight mock while Aknadin cringed over the gash, covering his chest, before grabbing Atem by his wrists, pinning him to the ground.

Atem began using his skill and strength to loosen his bonds. He was trying to use his legs to fight against his uncle's hold. So far, he was struggling to succeed and it did seem like his uncle could possibly win. Only time would tell.

* * *

Solomon and Yugi were running from the guards guarding the palace from the palace wall. They ran through the city with tons of guards on their tail. Yugi ran as fast as he could to his destination where him and Solomon were heading toward. On the way, he would be avoiding other guards through his hunting skills of climbing, jumping over, and avoiding trouble. Solomon was behind Yugi, also avoiding trouble along the way.

They finally made it to the dungeon where Shimon was supposed to be located. The guards guarding the dungeon brought out their swords before Yugi threw his sword at one of the guards, the blade cutting through the chest, and then stabbed the other with his dagger. They both fell to the ground dead before Yugi spotted Shimon behind the wooden door. He unlocked the wooden door and opened it as Shimon, with full hair and beard, stared at his grandson in shock.

"Grandpa Shimon, I'm here to get you out of here!" Yugi cried out.

"You shouldn't have come here!" Shimon rebuked before the guards began roaming down and, out of reflects, Yugi ran in and shut the door behind, locking him and Shimon inside.

The guards began laughing in a mocking tone as Yugi trembled in fear, his hands on the wooden door. He could sense his grandpa behind him, also sharing the same fear.

"Listen, please spare my grandson!" Shimon begged. "He doesn't know what he's doing!"

"I think he does!" One of the guards said. "He's one of the rebels!"

"And he's not the only one!" A voice, that was very much like Shimon, responded, coming from Solomon. He stood on the other side of the guards from Yugi and Shimon.

"Hey, who's the old bag?" One of the guards asked, confused of the two Shimon's.

"Are you talking to me?" Solomon asked in a dark tone.

"Uh oh, they called him an old bag," Yugi said in a quiet panic tone.

"Are you talking to me!?"

"Shouldn't have done that!"

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME!?"

"Now, they're in for it."

"THEY CALL ME MISTER OLD BAG! _YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_" Solomon cried out madly as he began charging right at 15-20 guards. He began slaughtering, kicking, shoving, stabbing, cutting, kicking, jumping, and killing every single one of them until there was non left who could lift a finger. He was acting like a savage wild man at this point.

The guards were found with heads off, bodies bleeding, body parts off, or just dead and bleeding. Solomon opened the wooden door and let out his brother and Yugi. He embraced Shimon, who looked down at the dead guards.

_"What are you-"_ Shimon asked in shock.

"Your grandson Atem is leading the rebellion. We came to free you," Solomon explained.

"But why? He can't betray his own uncle! Was it because of _me_?"

"No, it was because the Pharaoh killed your son Aknamkanon."

"_What?_ No, it couldn't have been him! He wouldn't!"

"But he did! Yami says he saw it with his own eyes!" Yugi said as Shimon trembled then covered his face, which then were filled with tears.

_"But he had done nothing, but good to him! _I'm_ the one he should kill, not my son! Why have the gods cursed me?"_

"Co'mon Grandpa Shimon, we have to go!" Yugi cried out, helping Shimon out of the dungeon. Solomon and Yugi were able to lead Shimon out of the dungeon, even through his time of crisis.

There was alot of bloodshed, but the rebels were able to guide Shimon to safety from the war. He was crying bitter tears. He could never get over this horrible shock. His son was_ murdered_, but by his own brother. Yugi stood with Shimon, trying to comfort him. There were no words to this.

_"I'm sorry,"_ Yugi said quietly, taking off his helmet.

"Atsu," Shimon sobbed, taking Yugi into his arms. "At least Atem made it alive. I cannot believe he's still here."

"I took care of the boys while you were gone. I am sorry you had to suffer this way," Solomon said quietly.

"Don't. You protected my two dears. I cannot thank you enough."

_"Atem!"_ Hathor cried out, who was protected in the same camp, outside of the battle field, as Shimon was.

"No Mom, it's me!" Yugi cried out, then Hathor immediately ran to her son and embraced him.

"Atsu! Oh Atsu!" Hathor cried in tears as Yugi wrapped his arms around his mother. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I'm alright Mother!"

"My Prince, we need you to lead an army eastwards!" Mahad cried out.

"On my way!" Yugi replied, then ran to a group of soldiers to lead them to the battlefield.


	16. Murderer

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for taking a while! Christmas and all lol. This will hopefully be the last of the fight before I end this story. I'm actually almost done. Review please!**

Aknadin was continually sword fighting with Atem, only they were no longer in the Throne Room, but on the stairs outside of the palace leading to the roof. Atem had the disadvantage of being on the bottom steps, while Aknadin was on the top. They kept moving up the stairs while sword fighting. Atem could feel fear of his uncle possibly killing him, knowing he would show no mercy and had the excuse to kill his own nephew for treason. Atem kept thinking to himself _'I never wanted this. I wish I didn't have to fight you.'_

When Aknadin was at the very top step of the stairs, he used his advantage and kicked Atem with his foot. Atem fell, but caught one of the steps before falling any lower. He got on his feet, then used the edge of the roof as leverage to jump from the stairs to the roof. His uncle was about to make his way to the stairs, then Yami pushed him right down the stairs and he tumbled to the very bottom. Now _Yami_ had the advantage, slowly walking down the steps toward his hurt uncle.

_"Murderer,"_ Yami said darkly as Aknadin glared at his nephew mercilessly. _"You don't deserve to live."_

Aknadin chuckled, then smirked asking, "how original. You think you've got what it takes, dear nephew?" Yami began swishing his sword again at Aknadin, who blocked it with his own sword. "Even if you did kill me, I will still be avenged by my own son. Funny, you two were such close friends."

"Funny, it was Seth who told me to kick you off your throne. In fact, if not me, he would've been the one holding the sword against your throat," Atem smirked, before him and Aknadin clashed swords again.

_"That's a lie!"_

"It's the truth! Who do you think set up the rebel army? I don't have the power to do it! In fact, it was Seth that convinced me to take the throne, after he found out you killed my father!" Atem glared, then pinned Aknadin against the castle wall, the blade to the throat. "He knows what you did! You betrayed our royal blood and, if not me, Seth will avenge my father! Everything you did, everything you told me _and him_, was a lie!"

"You wouldn't kill your own uncle, would you?"

_"No... I'm not like you,"_ Atem said darkly, then released Aknadin. "Compared to Seth, I _don't_ want to kill you and I never did... despite everything you did."

"Then, I'm glad we have this settled, though there is still the throne situation."

"I already have the rebels attacking your soldiers and when they're done, the throne will be mine. As for you... I'll give you a choice right now, while you still have the chance. Even if you kill me, Seth will take the throne and I can guarantee that your kill _will_ be decided."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Just like Mana and Mahad, run from my rule. You can still run right now and, as long as I never see your face, your life will be spared."

"Hm... interesting choice. Just like Shimon..." Aknadin smirked before turning it into a glare and slashing the blade of his sword right on Atem's upper left arm. "YOU ARE A FOOL!"

_"YAH!"_ Atem responded, grabbing the area where he was cut and dropping on his knees, before using his sword with his right hand to block the blade coming for his neck.

Atem quickly used his legs to trip Aknadin onto the ground, finding his uncle on top of him. Atem dropped the sword and began to use his hands to brawl fight. Aknadin tried to keep his grip on his sword with Atem's hands grabbing onto his wrists. The two began rolling on the ground with Aknadin on top of his nephew to gain the advantage, the sword still in his hand.

Aknadin tried to use the blade to cut Atem's throat, but it couldn't reach it with his nephew's strong hand moving his own. Atem had a hold of Akadin with his legs, finding the advantage for an attack. Aknadin may've focused his power on his sword, but Atem had fished with his bare hands with Yugi. He ignored the pain in his left arm and used his left hand to grab a hold of Aknadin's neck. Aknadin found himself choking, barely breathing and before he knew it, Atem was one the top and was able to grasp the sword from him.

Atem stabbed the sword right through Aknadin's left arm to the ground, making Aknadin scream loudly in pain. Atem panted, pinning the other arm down. Seth and his men came running toward their direction as Atem continually panted and trying to ignore the pain in his left arm.

"The rebels have the place completely surrounded!" Seth announced.

"Son... help me!" Aknadin cried out in agony.

"Only if you explain to me why you killed uncle Aknamkanon and why you tried to kill Atem! He was only ten years old! He was like a brother to me and you tried to kill him! Why!?" Seth asked angrily.

"He's not of our blood... he's not-"

"I don't care! I loved him royal blood or not! He was my only friend and you tried to take him from me! I'm ashamed to call you my father!" Seth shouted, a hint of tears showing from the outer corner of each eye. Aknadin stood there in complete shock. He could never understand the hurt he unleashed on Seth.

_"Atem, what do you want me to do with him?"_ Seth asked, his voice slightly cracked.

"Arrest him and leave him with a knife to give him the option of making his own death. I already gave him the option to live and he blew it away," Atem said, getting up on his feet, and then yanking the sword from Aknadin's arm.

Seth's soldiers took Aknadin into custody and had him be placed in the dungeon where Shimon was held. Seth, then noticed Atem's wound and ripped a piece of cloth from his own linen skirt to cover the wound. Atem looked at him and smiled, pressing the cloth against the wound. Him and Seth walked together inside the palace, inside the Throne Room where all the rebels gathered. The war was over and the rebels had won.

Atem was taken to be treated from his wounds. It was almost over an hour before his family finally arrived: Yugi, Shimon, Solomon, Hathor and Mertities. Yugi was the first to run up and hug Atem tightly as he hugged his brother back with his good arm. Mertities humbly walked to Atem, seemingly broken from the look on her face.

_"What's going to happen with Aknadin?"_ Mertities asked quietly.

"I will place him in the same dungeon as Shimon, given the option to put his own judgment upon himself. If not, he has the option to escape and he won't be my concern," Atem replied. Mertities looked up, knowing there was more to this. "I can't tell you anymore that would bring you less pain. There are two people I know, who want his head on a platter and, if I spare his life now, they will get that _head on a platter_ or my head will be on his platter. I wish there was another way. If he does change, the gods will spare his soul."

"Mother, you should probably morn in your room," Seth advised as Mertities nodded, then slowly walked out of the room.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" Atem asked Seth with a hint of guilt.

"Yes, but she won't forget. It will be hard for her to understand this."

"At least I spared her the amount of grief she would've held, if it were you."

"I know."

_"I only wish it would've been me and not Aknamkanon,"_ Shimon cried.

"Grandpa Shimon, sometimes those with an evil heart are those with stiffed necks, who continue their ways. You are the opposite of that," Atem said, showing a sleepish smile. "It would be an honor if you could be my adviser."

"Advisor?" Shimon asked in complete shock.

"Grandpa... well my great uncle, taught me that kindness also means showing mercy and I believe a great Pharaoh is strong by kindness. I will also need help to ruling this country, since I have not been trained. I might need Seth's help as well," Atem said, looking at Seth's direction.

"I will be of service, my king," Seth replied with a short smile.

"Then, you can be my high priest, controller of the millennium rod. Yugi can be in possession of the millennium key, Mahad of the millennium ring again, my mother of the millennium scale, Grandpa Solomon of the millennium eye, Aunt Mertities of the millennium scale, and my new queen of the millennium necklace. What do you think?"

"Sounds like an idea. Though, I'm not sure how I can stand having only one eye," Solomon joked as everyone else laughed.

"Did I hear you say that your new queen is going to possess the millennium necklace?" Mana asked with a bratty expression. "And just who is this _new queen_, might I ask? I thought I was your only girl!"

Atem laughed, then kissed Mana directly on her lips, then whispered, _"that would be the girl I'm kissing."_

"Really?"

"Should we start the ceremony for your kingship?" One of the guards asked outside of the room.

"Of course, and don't forget my wife too! I want her to be declared as my queen," Atem declared.

"Certainly, my Pharaoh! It would be foolish of me to forget her royal highness!" the guard replied gladly before bowing and exiting the room.

"Are you sure you shouldn't wait until your wounds are healed?" Mana asked.

"Why? It's only one wound and it should be covered by jewelry. I'm only worried about how the hair stylists will be able to get rid of all this hair."

"They could always use an ax," Yugi teased as Atem chuckled, rolled his eyes, then gave his brother a light punch on the side of the cheek.

"In your dreams, brother."

Atem and everyone else prepared themselves for the ceremony to declare the new Pharaoh of Egypt. There was alot to hassle with Atem, seeing that he had hair on almost every part of his body that had to be shaved off. Yugi also had to prepare himself and have his hair shaved off from his head, chest, and other parts of his body. Along with that, Yugi's and Atem's ears were pierced for ear rings.

Mana was also preparing herself as well, since she was_ the new queen_. The slaves were braiding her hair with beads to make her look nice. She stared at the ceiling with a smile on her face as she slowly placed her hand on her tummy.

* * *

That night, Aknadin easily escaped from the dungeon, surprised that the jail door was unlocked. He found it odd that it would remain like this, then concluded that maybe Atem really was _soft_ and decided to let him go. He decided to take this chance for an escape. Aknadin held the knife, given to him by the guards, and ran as fast as he could in the dead of night. He decided that the only thing he could do now was plot an assassination against Atem to reclaim back his throne. This would take time, but he knew he would be successful.

Just then, Aknadin felt himself being grabbed from behind by two bandits. One of them took out the only weapon he had. Aknadin tried with all his strength to fight back, but proved to be in vain. He looked up at the opponent glaring down at him with a sickly smirk.

"Who are you?" Aknadin demanded, trying to show no fear.

"My name is Bakura. You killed my father. Prepare to die," the opponent replied before sticking his own dagger into Aknadin's neck, watching the former Pharaoh choking out blood from his mouth. Slowly, Bakura moved the knife back and forth, cutting around the bone of the neck, before snapping it off. Bakura took the head by the hair. "It's too bad we don't have a platter. I suppose this will do as my trophy."


	17. The New Princess

**LAST CHAPTER! I kinda knew this story would be shorter than the other ones I'm currently doing. The next story might be slightly longer. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did XD. **

**By the way, Aloli means grape. Review please!**

Atem was found right outside Mana's room, hearing Mana scream bloody murder before panting hardly. He was beginning to grow impatient, waiting outside of the room for what seemed to be like hours on end. He could hear his mother giving Mana some advise on the delivery, the slaves making sure the bucket was right underneath Mana.

The scream was heard again, the sound of dripping liquid. Atem could only guess it was liquid _or perhaps..._ No, he couldn't think that right now! Not on the most important day of his life! Atem erased that possibility out of his mind. There was no time to show weakness. The suspense was already killing half of his life.

"Here we go!" Atem could hear one of the slaves say, hearing a bigger splash. He, she, whatever it was, was finally out. "A newborn baby girl! Congratulations."_ So much for having an heir._ Atem snorted, then decided maybe an in-law would fill the role... maybe. There was also taking Seth's suggestion about getting a harem. Though, there was still time for more children. Atem decided not to worry about anything.

"She's beautiful!" Mana cried joyfully before one of the slaves appeared from the curtain and faced Atem.

"It's a girl. You may enter if you wish," the slave said.

"Thank you," Atem responded before entering behind the curtain and found Mana on her bed with a white sheet over her, carrying a small bundle in her arms. Atem could hear little coos from the little small infant. Mana revealed the small bundle as a little dark-skinned face. It was wet with dark black hair and small puckered lips, opening her dark violet eyes. Her lips began making a popping sound with her saliva._ "Hello, baby girl."_ Atem gently began to take a hold of the small bundle in his arms and this bundle became _his_ world all together. In the end, it no longer mattered what gender this stranger was.

"We should give her a name, you know," Mana smirked.

"Whatever you decide is fine. Besides, I'm only good with boy names."

"Kiara?"

"No way!"

"You said whatever I decided was fine."

"Fine. What about Aloli?"

"Aloli?"

"I was drinking fresh wine from the grapes just picked when your water broke. I thought it would fit better. You can think of a better name if you don't-"

"No, I love it," Mana said, then showed a sleepish smile. She was very tired after her stressful day.

_"Princess Aloli, fresh from the vines,"_ Atem said in a hushed voice as the baby took her father's finger with one hand, staring right at it. Atem couldn't help, but smile.

"Princess _Aloli_?" Atsu smirked with folded arms, his wife by his side.

"I can name my child whatever I want and you can name your child-"

"Okay, okay. Just didn't expect you to name your first born a type of food."

"Whatever Yugi."

"Can I see my niece or are you going to have all the fun?" Atsu's wife asked.

"Sure Teana," Atem said, handing his daughter over to Teana, who began to coo the little child.

"I think she has your eyes, Yami," Atsu said with a smile.

"She does. She'll be the most beautiful princess in all of Egypt!"

"I don't know about _that_, though she is beautiful. Just remember that there's still the chance Seth or I will have a kid."

"Now there's an idea."

"What?" Atsu asked with cocked eyebrows.

"If you and Teana bring a son, we could-"

"Yami, don't you think that's a little too early for that!? Teana has only been pregnant just this month!"

"Just an idea."

Atsu sighed, rolling his eyes, "if it's a boy, we'll arrange them to be married. Happy?"

_"Yes, yes I am."_

"She's so adorable!" Teana cried happily, then gave the child back to Atem. "You will make a lovely father! You know, if my child is a boy, we could-"

"Teana, it's a bit too early for that," Atsu said calmly.

"There's no wrong in being wishful."

"Besides, it will only be eight more months before we see if your child is a boy or a girl. If it's a boy, we'll have wedding arrangements," Atem assured as Atsu sighed, then showing a palmface.

Atem looked at his daughter one last time, before giving her back to Mana, knowing that no matter what the future held, Egypt looked as bright as the sun.


End file.
